


You are safe with me

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Crying Harry, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Harry, Kid Fic, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, Single Parent Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: How come a single meeting change your life completely ??Harry was always alone, he is twenty six but he lives only for his son.Louis was a lawyer who never get into relations, he never wanted commitment, kids, partners.They meet and Louis felt something, Harry felt something ..Things crashed down and Louis has to protect Harry and save him , can he?





	1. Chapter 1

“ stop worrying Harry” 

Zayn said while sweeping the small restaurant that Harry owned, Harry was sitting on one table and looking at him cell phone moving through the photos of him with a small kid

He looked at Zayn and sighed “ I am not worried, I am just .. I miss him, this is the very first time that he is not sleeping at home”

“ for two days Harry, you can stand that. Plus, he is happy you know he is"

Harry rested hi head on the table “ he is, I hope he is"

Zayn walked and stood by him “ you know he is, he with glowing this morning when we drive him to the camp. Come on he is a grown man now"

Harry lifted his head “ he is not a man, he is just a kid, he is almost eight”

Zayn smiled “ he is a God kid with a good heart, just like his father, you should be proud of him Harry”

Harry smiled and looked down. Zayn put the prone away and he looked at him “ and you my friend need some fun"

“ I have fun Zayn, don’t worry about me"

Zayn laughed “ of course I worry about you. And no, you don’t Have fun. Listen me and the boys ‘re going to play some footy"

Harry sighed loudly “ oh God, not again. I don’t play football Zayn, I don’t even run propel without falling on my bud and embarrass myself”

“ there is no such thing, there is no European who can’t play football, we play for fun Harry it’s not like we ‘re in the world cup"

Harry sighed, he do need to have some fun,

“ then we go to the bub, get yourself drunk and stuff”

Harry was thinking, Zayn finished “ maybe get laid"

It was when Harry laughed, 

Zayn laughed too “ so that’s a yes.. Niall is calling “

Then he answered his phone putting Niall on speaker  
“ you are late" first thing Niall said.

Zayn frowned “ you were supposed to come and get us"

Niall “ am I?”

Zayn huffed “ don’t tell me you forgot, please”

Niall laughed “ no you idiot, I just told you I am on my way ten minutes ago"

Zayn “ well you did it before”

“ it was one time Zayn”

Zayn and Harry laughed , then Zayn said

“ three times, and the last one was last week, so"

“ oh God, anyway, are you ready?”

Zayn nodded “ yes we ‘re”

“ who is we?”

Zayn looked at Harry “ Harry is finally coming"

Niall gasped “ you having a laugh?”

Zayn laughed “ no I swear..say something” he told Harry who was listening 

Harry laughed “ I keep saying I don’t know how to play, but he insisted”

Niall said “ no one knows how to play Harry” 

Harry and Zayn both laughed loudly , Zayn “ says the man who could lose his friend for a game"

Niall “ oh fuck off, I was a kid”

Harry still laughing “ you were twenty"

“ don’t be mean Harry”

Harry “ I am telling you from now I don’t know how to play, so it would be better not to be in your team since we are going to lose"

Niall “ yeah , yeah, liam is bringing a friend too so I think I will be cool for tonight”

Zayn raised his hands “ thank you Lord”

Niall “ I am outside, come on"

 

****** 

 

At the field they were going to play in, they were waiting for Liam and his friend, Niall was playing with the ball whole Zayn and Harry were in the ground lying down.

“ so when is he coming back?” Niall asked playing with the ball

Harry said looking at the sky above him “ next Friday”

Zayn sighed who was tying his shoes “ it’s three days Harry, literally”

Harry didn’t talk, while Niall “ when did he grow up this fast? I still remember when you first come to your flat, when was that? Five years ago?”

“ six" Harry said smiling

Naill shook his head in disbelief “ he was two, just learned how to walk, you were actually two kids, you were barely twenty”

Harry nodded “ I was.. time is flying"

Zayn smiled “ next thing you will watching him married"

Harry laughed and got scared for a minute, then 

“ here they are"

Niall was looking behind Harry, and Harry knew that Liam was Here, he stood up and he looked at Liam who was following with a slightly short man looking at them smiling.

Liam said loudly “ sorry for keep you waiting, but Louis here was the reason”

The short man looked at him shocked “ you said you will cover for me”

Liam laughed so as the other guys, Harry noticed how handsome the man looked with bright blue eyes and brown hair

“ Louis? Louis Tomlinson?” Zayn said surprised

The man snapped his head to face Zayn then he was also surprised “ Malik? Is that you?”

Then Zayn hugged him tightly so as Louis “ I can’t believe my eyes" said Zayn while pulling back

Liam said “ you knew each other?”

Louis smiling widely, Harry noticed that he had a smiley eyes too “ we went to the same school"

Liam “ wow, that’s unique”

Zayn still looking at Louis “ yeah, it is, how are you Louis? How is your family?”

Louis smiling “ we are good Zayn, and you? Do you live here now?”

Zayn nodded “ yeah.. Three years ago”

“ that’s impressive.. still drawing?”

Zayn nodded proudly “ I participated in five galleries now, people like my works"

“ like? This love it.. Niall Horan, Laim’s friend " Niall said stretching his hand, Louis smiled “ Louis Tomlinson, Liam's office partner"

Niall “ you are a lawyer too?”

Louis nodded “ I am"

Liam said “ he is the best among us, very intelligent” 

then he pointed at Harry “ and this is Harry styles.. my friend"

Harry smiled and Louis, and they made handshakes “ pleasure to meet you" Harry said 

Louis “ pleasure is mine"

Naill clapped his hand and said excitedly “ aren’t we playing.. Louis Do you play well?”

“ he is the best" liam and Zayn said together, Harry saw Louis' cheeks turned red 

Niall “ great, so you are with me, Harry.. you are with Zayn”

Then both Harry and Zayn laughed strongly

Louis looked at Zayn “ still not playing well?”

Zayn shook his head “ no, no I am getting better, you will see, me and Harry will make you lose badly"

Niall yelled while running “ Harry, dinner is at yours if you lost"

" as always"

It never happened.

Zayn and Harry were losing very fast, they couldn’t score, Harry was falling a lot, like every time he tried to run as if his leg were glued to the ground, Louis and Niall were winning easily, Liam. Was the goal keeper and he was barely making it, when Zayn finally could score one goal, Niall became frustrated 

“ you are being easy with them" he yelled at Liam, while Louis was laughing hard so as Harry.

The game was almost finished and the ball was with Harry, he was running as fast as he could, and he could pass Louis which was really interesting Louis almost tripped and Harry got distracted for a second and then he felt a sharp pain on his chest and then he was on The ground unable to breath.

“ what was that for Niall?” Harry heard Zayn yelling, and he knew that Niall crashed him, he was lying flat on his back, his chest ached and he tried to breath normally.

“ you okay curly?” he heard a raspy voice saying beside him, he opened his eyes and he saw Louis was above him putting his hand in his chest.

Harry took a deep breath and it hurt “ I am okay"

“ it was a nasty hit, sorry Mate" said niall

“ did you break anything?” Liam asked worriedly.

Harry tried to sit, the pain was there but there was no need for worrying anyone.

Louis helped him to stand up, while Zayn shouted “ penalty”

Niall looked at him “ no fucking way”

Zayn “ you almost crashed his chest, we deserve it"  
Harry laughed and then his laughter turned into coughs.

Louis was watching him bending on his knees,  
“ Do you need your inhaler Harry?” Zayn said coming closer.

Harry stood up right he shook his head “ no, I am great, who is going to score the goal?”

Zayn smiled “ of course you Hazza”

When Harry scored, they celebrated as if they won the game, they lost 6/2, but Niall felt like he lost the cup, while Harry and Zayn felt like won the world cup.  
While they were getting to their cars, Naill said

“ so tomorrow, at Harry’s restaurant, five sharp don’t be late Liam" 

Harry was laughing again, Liam “ I would never miss it"

Harry looked at Louis “ you are invited too, If you are free I mean"

Naill “ he will, you would love his cook, he is the best"

Louis looked at Harry “ I will try, honestly”

Harry “ that’s fair"

Liam “ are you coming to the pub?”

Zayn “ I am in"

Niall “ me too"

Harry “ I can’t..”

Zayn “ come on Harry”

Harry shook his head “ I forgot I have to wake up early tomorrow, I have something to do, maybe next time"

Niall “ when is the next time, you finally having some time alone"

Liam looked at him “ Henry is not here?”

Harry shook his head sadly “ no, he is coming next Friday” 

Harry saw Louis was watching him 

Liam “ I am sure you miss him”

He nodded “ anyway, I see you tomorrow guys"

Naill “ come on let me give you the ride"

Harry shook his head “ no, no I can call ober or something”

Louis “ I can drive you” he said out of nowhere, he looked at them “ I can’t come too, have work early"

Liam “ yeah, you can do that, he lives two blocks behind yours"

Louis smiled widely “ come on curly then, see you guys”

Harry looked at his friends, he waved his hands and left walking behind Louis.

Louis opened his car and got inside, Harry followed him, he sat and he felt the pain again in his chest 

“ still hurts?” asked Louis.

Harry looked at him, he realized that he was putting his hand on his chest, he shook his head “ no, no I am okay”

Louis started driving “ that was quite a hit”

Harry laughed “ Niall is crazy, he loves winning”

Louis laughed too “ tell me about it"

Harry “ he never loses, and I am terrible in football”

“ no, you are okay, maybe need some practice but you are good”

Harry nodded “ thanks"

Louis “ so what do you work for living?”

“ I have a restaurant”

Louis looked at h impressed “ well that’s explain a lot"

Harry laughed “ yeah, they eat every day at my restaurant, except for Niall he eats at my place too, he is my neighbour”

Louis laughed “ lucky one” 

Harry smiled, he didn’t understand was he flattering him.

Louis “ so, how did you know Zayn?”

Harry “ he works with me"

Louis nodded “ he is lucky too"

Then he stopped the car, Harry looked around him, they were still far from home, he then looked at Louis confused.

“ let me but you some drink.. what do you think”

Harry shook his head “ you really don’t Have to"

Louis “ come on, you are inviting me for dinner tomorrow, least I can do"

Then He opened the door and left the car, Harry watched Louis and he knew the feeling that was rising in his heart, he shook his head because no, not now, not with him, no.

He followed Louis and Louis asked him a hot chocolate, while he asked for himself an espresso 

“ I thought you have early work" Harry asked.

Louis nodded “ I do, coffee doesnot affect me, like ever"

They returned to the car, each one holding his cup

“ thanks for the drink"

Louis looked at him, then smiled “ you are welcome curly"

Harry smiled, Louis “ how old are you? You look young"

Harry shook his head “ no, I am 26"

Louis nodded “ yeah, young”

Harry laughed “ you are what? 28 or something”

Louis laughed but didn’t answer him.

 

They spent the last minutes talking about the normal stuff, Louis gave him the ride and Harry thanked him, they promised to meet tomorrow, but Harry knew they would meet a lot, definitely a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes ❤

Louis was getting ready to his work, and there was one thing occupying his mind, Harry. He didn't know how or why, but that how his mind worked

He was thinking of Harry before he went to sleep, he was thinking of him when he woke up, he was thinking of him when he took his shower, when he drank His early coffee, he was thinking when he opened his door to leave. He stopped thinking of him when he saw what was in front of the door.

There was a big bouquets of red roses on the door mop, Louis looked at it and cursed under his breath, he looked around him for the sign of anyone, but there was no one as usual. He bent down and he caught the roses and he could see what the card said, the same word he has been seeing for the last two months. 

“ sorry"

He shook his head in frustration, then he walked and threw the roses at the bin next door, the same thing he was doing for two months now. Then he headed towards his car still angry and annoyed, he was just wondering why this man can’t just leave him alone?

****** 

Liam was on his desk that was beside Louis, Louis knew he noticed how abstracted Louis looked, he knew Liam he wouldn't let it go easily, no matter how he tried 

“ are you okay man?” liam asked.

And here he went 

Louis looked at him and nodded “ yeah, I am okay"

Liam wondering sincerely caring “ is it work?”

Louis nodded, and Liam knew he was lying, ever since he arrived and he didn’t touch a paper from his desk.

Liam was going to talk again when his phone rang, 

“ yes Zayn”

Louis looked at Liam, Liam smiled “ yes I didn’t forget" 

then he looked at Louis “ and I don’t think Lou forgot too.. His house?” then he frowned “ really? But how is he now? We cancel it if he is not feeling okay"

Louis looked down to hide his disappointment, he was really looking for that dinner, he wanted another meeting with Harry, he wanted to know Harry more 

“ ok, but sure he is okay?”

Now Louis started to worry, why won't the curly head be not okay.

Liam put the phone down, and he looked at the laptop on front of him, now he was the one who was hiding things.

Louis looked at him “ everything okay?”

Liam nodded “ yeah, fine”

Louis waited but Liam didn’t talk, so he pressed “ who is not feeling okay?”

Liam “ no one..”

“ come on Liam..” Louis huffed , and Liam looked at him “ you tell me what is wrong with you"

Louis took a deep breath “ Hektor"

Liam closed his eyes in anger “ what does he want now? I thought you ended it”

Louis nodded “ I thought I did too, but obviously he doesn’t take a no"

Liam frowned “ you mean, he calls you?”

Louis nodded “ he calls, and sends me flowers three times a week, he sends text messages.. He is like stalking me everywhere "

Liam stopped, then his frown turned into a hysterical laugh. Louis looked at him angrily at the start then he copied him.

Liam through laughs “ I can’t believe the one and only Louis Tomlinson, the man who never care for anyone, someone is trying to stalk him”

Louis laughed “ yeah I can’t believe it too, and it’s frustrating me too"

Liam “ so what he did today?”

Louis shrugged “ sent me flowers”

Liam laughed again “ oh my God he is really trying"

“ he is"

“ he almost put you in jail, why can’t you tell him to back off"

Louis raised his brow “ are you Kidding me? I told him everything your brain could or could not think about it, he.. I don’t know, he says I make him feel something, the man is seriously crazy.. I am sure he is not gonna stop at that, he might try something further"

Liam “ like what?”

Louis shrugged “ I don’t know how his mind is actually work, but he is not an easy man, anyway.. who is sick?”

He tried to escape talking about Hecktor, he was worried about Harry 

Liam sighed “ he is not sick, but Niall must caused him a bruise or something, his chest hurts him and he had an asthma attack last night, he always has them so no big deal... so he is not opening his restaurant for today, we are going to his place"

Louis tried his best to sound normal, but right now he wanted to punch Niall on the face “ I think we should cancel it"

Liam shook his head “ Harry doesn’t take a no as an answer too, Zayn said everything is fine and they are waiting for us"

Louis nodded, he just nodded because deep inside he was happy they didn’t cancel it, he really wanted to see Harry 

“ so you and Zayn" Liam asked 

Louis smiled “ yeah, small world"

Liam “ indeed, was he always like that, wired and calm"  
Louis laughed “ what do you mean?”

Liam shrugged “ he barely talks man, he could spend the whole time just in silent not a word, I see him only talking to Harry, and I know him at the same time Harry did"

Louis smiled , if course he would talk to Harry, who wouldn’t

“ yeah I guess, he always had his own inside world. I remember he never lost his sketch, he was drowning everywhere and everyone”

Liam nodded “ still does"

Louis “ so how did you meet? I mean how come you never told me about them we knew each other since forever"

Liam laughed “ yeah I know, but you always refused any invitation I give you, we both know you came because you list a bet, and I am shocked that you accepted Harry’s”

Louis shrugged “ he is cool"

Liam looked at him and didn’t talk, Louis finished “ I mean, they are all cool, I like them so why not"

Liam “ where is my friend?”

Louis frowned “ don’t be rude.. I like people, I just don’t like relations . There is a big difference”

Liam sighed looked back at his laptop “ there is no difference my friend”

Then they both started work again.

 

****** 

“ welcome to the styles” Niall said cheerfully while opening to Liam and Louis.

When Louis entered the house he felt two things. First he loved the smell that filled the house, some how it reminded him of his filly home. Second he loved how warm and cosy the house felt. It sent comfortable feelings through his veins and this was panicking him.

He sat beside Niall on the couch putting the bag he bought for Harry beside him while Liam said loudly 

“ we are here" and moved inside to the kitchen Louis guessed.

Niall was watching tv, his legs were on the table “ how are you louis?”

Louis smiled and he nodded “ I am doing good? You?”

Niall smiled “ I am happy, he made my favourite dish so I am more than happy"

Louis laughed 

“ welcome here Louis" he heard Harry said, but his voice was scratchy like he was about to have the flu  
Louis smiled and looked at him, trying to control the feeling inside his chest

“ thanks curly, you are okay?”

Harry sat by him and he looked more handsome now, his cheeks were red from the oven heat, he raised his hair away from His hair by a bandana, Louis had to look away, he needed a distraction, Harry nodded 

“ hungry?” Harry asked.

Niall answered “ starving"

Harry laughed and stood up again , Louis remembered the bag he brought “ oh Harry, I brought you this"

Harry frowned and took the bag, Louis said “ Liam said this is your favourite”

Harry smiled shyly “ you really shouldn’t, you bought me drink last night"

Louis sensed Niall's eye were on him by the corner of his eyes “ it just ice cream" Louis said smiling.

When Harry disappeared inside, Niall excused himself too and followed Harry, it annoyed Louis, was he that obvious? 

Zayn came next “ hi Louis..”

Louis smiled “ Zayn..”

Zayn sat by Louis “ I m glad you could come"

Louis shrugged " you all encouraged me, I hope his food is good as you say"

Zayn smiled " you will see yourself, he is the best, reminding me of mom's"

Louis smiled and looked down, he remembered his mom's food and no, no one could cook like her.

Zayn snapped him out of his memories 

"so do you see anyone from school?”

Louis shook his head thinking “no, I don’t think so.. I met Shawn like three years ago.. And I same Ben from time to time you know we still friends.. But no, no one else, you?”

Zayn shook his head “ no, no one"

Louis nodded “ so , you cook now?”

Zayn smiled “ not really, I am just helping Harry, he is doing the hard works.. His restaurant is quite small , but he has a good number of usual clients”

Louis nodded “ that’s impressive.. what it’s called, I might have tried it"

Zayn shook his head “ no, I don’t think you did, it’s called the Styles"

Louis thinking “ I think I saw it before.. but no I didn’t try it, but I will now right"

Zayn laughed “ definitely..”

“ come on guys.. dinner is ready” Niall shouted from inside.

Zayn and Louis moved towards the balcony where the table was, the place was amazing, had a great view, the weather was marvellous, everything looked perfect. He had a good taste.

Then Liam waved for Louis to sit beside him and he did, Niall sat in front while Harry and Zayn weren’t in place.

They showed up holding the big shepherd pie and the bead pasties with mint, they put the food on the table while Liam was pouring the wine, Harry disappeared again and when he showed he put a big plate in fronting Niall while Niall looked at him with heart eyes. It was the famous irish stew.

They all started to eat and Louis couldn’t hide it, the smell was amazing and the taste was even better- and Zayn was right it reminded him too of the taste his mom's food was , he loved what he was eating and he asked for another piece, Naill on the contrary finished his stew then he took the whole pie for himself refusing to give anyone any other piece, Harry could hardly eat, Naill said he didn't have to eat since he was the one who cooked.

While they were cleaning, Louis insisted to help Harry washing the dishes, he could steal some minutes together with the others

 

" I heard you were sick" Louis said while drying the plate Harry gave him

Harry shrugged " no, it just asthma, it's really okay"

Louis looked at him and he knew he was lying " you didn't open your restaurant"

Harry shrugged " but I am okay now, maybe my chest was upsetting me at the morning, but I am okay now"

Louis smiled and nodded, Harry " did you like the food"

Louis nodded " of course curly, it tasted like how my mom cooked"

Harry looked at him in awe and didn't say a word.

Louis smiled " I guess my sisters will envy me now"

Harry frowned " why?"

Louis sighed " mom died two years ago"

Harry sighed and looked at the plate he was washing and pressed hard, Louis noticed but he said nothing 

Harry " I am so sorry, so sorry"

Louis smiled " it's okay, really , she was sick I am sure she found peace"

Harry nodded and he wiped a fallen tear, and was he really crying 

Louis " so you have siblings?"

Harry shook his head " mom lives in the other part of a London, I can hardly meet her"

Louis nodded " sorry, how was it to be raised alone. I am sure it was boring"

Louis could swear that Harry froze for a second and then he nodded " yeah, yeah it was, what about you"

Louis laughed " no, I have a big loud family. Five sisters and young brother.. I am the eldest so you can imagine"

Harry laughed looking at him with a huge smile " that's sound amazing, wow five?"

" emhee.. two sets of twins"

" wow" Harry said while giving him the last plate.

Louis wiped it, and Harry leaned on the counter " how was it?"

Louis put the plate in its place and he turned to face Harry " well, it was very crowded house, girls everywhere.. but I love my girls.. couldn't trade this life with anything"

Harry bit his lip and looked down, Louis knew this one was hiding something, hiding pain.

" is everything okay?"

Harry looked at him " yeah, yeah sure.." He laughed " how about some tea?"

Louis smiled " tea sounds good"

 

the whole lot gathered around the tv and they drank the tea, then Niall was sleeping on the couch drooling, while Zayn and Liam were talking, or Liam was talking while Zayn was listening, Louis had to use the bathroom but when he finished and was on his way out he heard Harry talking in the kitchen, he just heard two words and he froze

“ yes baby I miss you too"

 

Was he in a relation? Okay they had mentioned some one at the field, but he thought he was his flatmate or best friend, he didn't known it he was gay or not yet 

 

then he heard Harry laughing “ Henry I am fine, tell me about you”

 

With a man? Henry again? Who is this guy. And did that mean he was gay? 

 

Then he saw Liam standing in front of him, he hesitated for a second before continued walking, Liam frowned and looked through the door then he saw Harry. LIAM followed Louis and when he entered the living room Louis said 

“ guys.. I have to go"

Zayn looked at him surprised “ now?”

Then Liam asked “ yes now?”

Louis “ I got a family call, I have to go.. tell Harry”

He had to run before meeting Harry again, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his disappointment

Then he heard Harry's voice “ tell Harry what?”

Louis looked at him and he saw Harry was different, nose red, eyes red, was he crying?

 

Liam said “ Louis is leaving"

Harry surprised “ now? We still didn’t eat the dessert"

Louis tried to smile, what was he thinking, of course a man like him should be in a relation, 

Louis shook his head “ no, maybe some other time, my sister called me, she needs a ride I am so sorry"

Louis could see the disappointed in Harry’s eyes, but he smiled anyway “ I wish you could stay longer"

Louis looked down, what was he doing?

Liam sighed “ let’s go too.. I know you must be tired"

Harry finally looked at Liam “ no, I am not I am okay"

Zayn said grabbing his keys “ no, you need rest, see you tomorrow”

Harry “ what about the dessert?”

Naill “ I am here baby, I am not leaving”

They all laughed including Louis. Louis finally said “ thanks Harry for everything”

Harry looked at him smiling wide, dimples and everything and Louis looked down again, how could he resist this “ it was pleasure, I am glad you like it, let’s do it again"

Liam “ yeah, let’s make it next Friday”

Harry shook his head “ no, Henry is coming”

Louis snapped his head looking at Harry unintentionally

Liam “ already? It was just two days?”

Harry sighed “ felt like hundreds"

And okay, Louis had to go now and save himself the embarrassment, okay now he knew he liked a man that was in a relation, he had to cut it and he had to cut it now. 

Zayn “ let’s make it next Saturday”

Harry nodded “ fine by me"

Liam “ me too"

Louis was wearing his jacket when Harry asked him “ are you coming too?”

Louis looked at him and for a minute he didn’t understand, then again Harry was treating him as a friend, as a decent friend

“ I don’t know, I will try"

Liam smiling embracing Louis “ he will be there, I have never seen him eating that much since I knew him"

Louis smiled, Zayn “ that’s a deal then"

Liam looked at Niall who looked sleeping again “ no need to ask Niall”

Harry looked back at Niall “ yes, he is coming anyway"

Then he looked again at Louis “ I will wait for you, let’s make it late dinner at the restaurant”

Liam nodded “ fine..”

Then he opened the door, and stepped outside.

Harry said “ hay, Louis, thanks for the Ice cream"

And why did he has to be like that? 

Louis only nodded, and he decided he wouldn’t miss Saturday gathering, he had to see Henry, he had to know who was the one who was lucky enough to have someone like Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday morning, 

Harry woke up very early, he cleaned the house especially Henry’s room. Today was the day. Henry was coming in five hours and Harry had to made him some of his favourite dishes. 

He went to the super market to buy the things he needed, and while he was on his way home, he saw the cafe Louis brought him the night of the game. So he decided to stop and to get something.

He was still thinking of Louis, and he couldn’t believe that he didn’t ask for his number. It was easy to get his number, he could call Liam at any time and ask for the number but he needed to take it from Louis himself, he was wondering if Louis wanted his number too, or was it just him who was having feelings.

When he arrived and parked his car in front of the cafe, he heard his name was being called

Harry turned his face to look who was calling his name, and he saw one of his client . Harry stopped and smiled widely while the man walked to Harry and he shook his hand, they talked for a little bit and he said something that made Harry laugh so hard, 

then he saw him.

He saw Louis getting inside his car wearing his sunglasses, for a second he felt that Louis saw him too, Harry just left the guy and he almost ran to Louis calling his name but Louis was in his car and he drove fast, maybe faster than he should. Harry stopped at the middle of the street watching the car disappearing and he didn’t understand what was happening.

“ are you okay Harry?” the man asked Harry.

Harry turned his head to the man, he tried to smile during his confusion “ yeah, I thought I saw someone I know"

The man smiled and looked at Louis' car who took a turn “ that guy? He was watching you too, I guessed he knew you or something”

Harry looked again at the car who was vanished now and didn’t say a word.

****** 

Harry was waiting for Henry at the bus stop, alongside lots of parents too, the bus was about to arrive and all the parents seemed excited.

Harry was talking to some woman, she was Henry’s friend's mother, her son and Henry were best friend and Henry always spent long time with them.

“ yes Harry it was amazing, actually ever since he tasted your food and he hated mine" she laughed.

Harry laughed too “ no, don’t say that.. He is welcome anytime"

She nodded “ he loves staying at tours, he says it’s the men house, you know since he is the smallest among give elder sisters"

Harry smiled and somehow he remembered Louis, he was also with five sisters.

The woman smiled at Harry “ you are a good parent Harry, I am sure you will be an amazing partner too"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head “ no again”

She laughed “ okay, okay, but you know how my how I love you as a little brother, I would love to see you having some rest and someone watch over you"

He smiled “ I am okay, really”

She nodded “ maybe you don’t need a partner, but I am sure Henry definitely needs a mother”

And Harry lost his smile, she continued “ I know you are doing a great job with him playing the two parts. But a mother in a child life worth everything”

Harry slowly nodded his head, okay no one knew about his sexuality, except his best friends but hearing that Henry needed a mother froze the blood in his veins, he had a mother and she was beautiful and amazing, but she took her life away, she was the one who left them two alone facing the world.

The bus came and Harry was thankful for the closure, he waited for Henry to go down the bus with his friends, and then he saw the curly headed boy walked towards him and Harry walked to him too smiling wide.  
Henry was a big boy, not his body, but his heart, his mind, Harry always treated him as a friend before a son, and he treated Harry as a friend also before a father.

Harry hugged him tightly, and he tried his best to hold back his tears, Henry whispered in his ears “ don’t cry" and Harry laughed .

He pulled a part and examined the boy, and he could swear that he grew older in those three days, but something in his eyes as different, Harry frowned 

“ are you sick?”

Henry shook his head “ no"

Then a kid came and said “ yeah he is Harry.. He was throwing up since morning” yes they were calling him by his first name, no one wanted to believe he was Henry's father 

Harry looked at Henry who was looking down now “ I guess you are sick young man"

He knew how his son hated to be sick, how he always hated the drugs and feeling sick and how he always tried to put a strong face when he was in pain.  
Harry looked at Henry's friend “ ok thanks Tom, how was the camp?”

Tom smiled “ it was amazing Harry, Henry sang for us too"

Harry looked at Henry shocked “ you did?”

Henry nodded “ I did, the song you wrote two months ago"

Tom “ yes and Harry, he has a great voice, just like you"

Harry smiled shyly “ thanks Tom”

“ come on Tom”

It was the woman who Harry was talking to earlier, Tom looked at his mom “ coming ma"

Then the woman looked at Henry “ get well soon Henry"

He smiled “ thanks Mrs Adams"

Together Harry and Henry walked to the car, and once they got inside, Harry started the car and looked at his son

“ how do you feel?”

Henry sighed “ I was really okay, but this morning I had stomach bug.. I vomited two times"

Harry frowned “ two times?”

Then he put his hand on his son's forehead “ you have got a fever too"

Henry nodded “ I hate being sick Papa"

Harry nodded and started driving “ you will be okay in no time, we will go.home, and you will take your shower, and eat your favourite dish and then go to sleep”

The boy smiled “ sound like an amazing plan, but I don’t think I can eat anything”

Harry looked at his son “ we will see about it”

****** 

 

At home, Henry finally slept beside Harry, he did vomited and his fever was up, Harry gave him the medicine and his fever finally was down. Harry stayed by his side until he finally slept. Harry kissed his forehead before leaving the bed wrapping him gently by the blanket and then he closed the light beside the bed and left the room closing the room behind him. He took a deep breath and he leaned on the closed door.  
He moved to the kitchen and made himself some tea, he couldn’t stop thinking of his sick son and he didn’t stop praying that tomorrow Henry would be better.  
Suddenly he remembered 

Tomorrow was Saturday, and he was supposed to meet Louis, Louis and the others

He put out his phone from his pocket and then he sent a text to Zayn and told him about Henry and how sick he was, then his door bell rang, Harry knew exactly who was ringing.

He walked and opened the door 

“ hello Harry",

“ hello Niall” Harry said

Niall walked inside and he then turned to look at Harry  
“ is he sleeping?”

Harry nodded sadly, Naill sighed “ how was he?”

Harry walked to the kitchen “ I know it’s nothing, I just hate see him sick"

Niall sat on the kitchen table “ yeah, he told me that too"

Harry nodded, then he looked at Niall “ do you want to eat?”

Niall “ that would be nice"

Harry smiled and opened the oven and put out the plate and then reheated it by the microwave.

“ I called Zayn, and I cancelled tomorrow” Harry said while giving Niall the plate, 

Naill “ yes sure, that’s ok, did you call Liam?”

He sat in front of Niall, Niall looked at him “ is there anything wrong?”

Harry sighed “ something happened this morning”

Niall looked at him interested, Harry continued “ I was buying some hot mocka when I saw Louis. And I am pretty sure he saw me too but he just ignored me, you know like he looked at the other way jumped in his car and drove too fast"

Niall shook his head “ I am sure he didn t see you, why would he avoid you anyway”

Harry shrugged “ I am sure he saw me"

Niall looked at him, then he rested the fork down still watching Harry “ oh my God, you like him?”

Harry looked at Niall cheeks turned red “what?! What are you talking about, of course not”

Niall giggled “ you like him Harry, it’s all over your face. Actually me and Zayn bet on this",

“ did what?”

Naill nodded started eating again “ yeah, I guess Zayn owns me money now",

Harry shook his head in disbelief, Naill looked at him again “ it’s okay, we all know it was obvious anyway. And guess what? He is into men too"

Harry snapped his head up to him “ he is?”

Niall laughed “ yeah I asked Liam, he said he was in a relation with some guy before. And they broke up like three months ago"

Harry smiled shyly, Niall sighed “ listen I know you just like him and have a crash.. but .. we don’t think it’s a good idea”

Harry looked at him frowning “ why? And who is we?”

Niall “ zayn and I”

Harry sighed in frustration “ thanks for your concerns, but I think I know what I am doing"

Niall “ Harry, don’t use this tune with me, you know we care about you. We don’t want you to get hurt again"

Harry sighed and rubbed his face “ God, I am not doing this again"

He stood up “ I am gonna call Liam and tell him about tomorrow”

He left the kitchen disappointed And frustrated, And entered the balcony, he dialled Liam 

“ yes Liam, how are you?” 

“ hay Harry, how are you? Feeling okay?”

“ Yes I am okay, but Henry Isn't"

“ what is wrong with him?” Liam asked voice full of concern

“ it just stomach bug, he will be okay, but about tomorrow, I think I should cancel it"

“ yeah, yeah, sure”

Harry bit his lower lip “ can you er.. give me Louis' number? I saw him this morning but I guess he didn’t” he wanted to mentally slap himself for mentioning this to Liam, but he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened.

“ oh did you? Yeah I think he didn’t, he did not tell me anything. Actually he is here with me I will tell him about tomorrow myself”

“ no, no, can i.. talk to him" he said hastily

“ yeah, sure, here he is"

Then he heard “ Tommo.. Harry wants to talk to you"

He heard some mumbled voices, Liam must covered the phone with his hand then 

“ yes Harry” raspy voice said 

“ Louis?”

“ yes, how are you"

And was he annoyed?

“ I am okay, how are you?”

“ good. What did you want?”

 

Harry frowned “ I am just calling to tell you about tomorrow”

“ yeah, yeah, Liam just told me about Henry, I am sorry to hear that"

Harry didn’t like the way Louis was talking “ I am really sorry but..”

“ it’s okay. No big deal, I wasn’t coming anyway, busy with some stuff"

Why was he so harsh!?

“ oh" Harry was very confused, Harry couldn't stand the way he was talking to him 

“ anything else?”

“ no just..”

“ okay, bye” then he hanged up.

Harry looked at the phone frowning. Was Louis angry at him? But what did he do?

Harry put the phone down trying to absorb the embarrassment he felt then he heard 

“ okay Hazza?”

Harry looked at Niall who was standing at the door frame,

“ listen I am sorry about what I did? I mean we didn’t mean to make it sound like a big deal, but we are just worried Harry. You know last time it was hard on you and Henry, you don’t need this anymore”

Harry sighed “ he is not the same"

Niall walked and stood by him on the railing “ we don’t know him”

“ he is Liam's friend”

“ yeah..”

Harry looked at him “ did Liam say anything?”

Niall sighed “ well, not exactly, he was just.. He says Louis is not a man for a commitment.. he never wanted A sustained relation, you know a one night stand man"

Harry looked down and huffed “ okay, don’t worry about me"

Niall embraced Harry “ you are my friend, of course I worry about you"

Harry smiled nodding. Lots of words were inside of him, his mind was racing but he knew he shouldn’t say any word, he knew he should stop talking, stop thinking. He knew that Louis had no interest in him and no he wouldn’t hurt himself again.

****** 

Three days later, Henry was finally okay, Harry  
Three days later, Henry was finally okay, Harry took him for a walk, the boy didn’t leave his bed for the last three days and he was very bored.

They walked after Harry’s work for few minute and then Harry had that feeling in his heart, it was telling him one more time Harry, one more time to know the whole truth, he needed to see Louis for the last time to make sure that he wasn’t interested, so Harry could stop thinking, stop having hopes.

Harry decided to go to the cafe. And before he got inside he looked at louis s car but there was no sign of Louis or his car. Harry got inside anyway, he promised Henry a hot apple cider and he wanted A hot chocolate.

“ papa, I will use the loo" Henry said while entering. Harry nodded and he moved to order.

“ one apple cider, and one hot chocolate please" he ordered.

The man behind the counter smiled, then Harry gave him his visa and he looked around him for another look.

Nothing.

He huffed and he closed his eyes he walked to the place where he wit for his orders, he felt embarrassment filling his heart, he was old for that feeling, he was no more teenager.

“ double espresso please” 

And then Harry froze, that voice.

Louis was Here.

He looked at him and yes he was right, Louis ordered and paid for his order. And then he walked and stood beside Harry, his face was glued to his phone and Harry knew he didn’t see him.

Harry looked at him, he was very hesitated, he wanted to say hi but also not.

“ Louis?” finally he said.

Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry with opened wide eyes, when he saw him he smiled widely 

“ Harry? You are here?”

Harry smiled, that was a good start, right?

“ yeah, how are you? Haven’t heard from you since you know the cancelled dinner"

Louis nodded “ yeah, have been busy, have you seen Liam?”

Harry nodded “ yeah, he came to check on Henry, but it was late we didn't talk much, why?”

Louis looked down, and he looked annoyed.

Then he looked again at Harry “ so how is your boyfriend now? Hope he is okay"

Wait, what?

“ excuse me, what?”

Louis “ I think.. I mean, he was sick right?”

“who was sick?”

“ Henry?”

“ papa"

Harry looked at Louis in confusion. Then he looked behind him for his son, Henry walked and stopped beside Harry looking at Louis.

Louis looked shocked at the boy and then at Harry,  
Harry smiled “ well, this is Henry who was sick, this is my son"

Louis looked more shocked, he looked between the two males and then he finally laughed and reached his hand for Henry

“ nice to meet you, Henry, I am really glad you are okay now"

Henry smiled “ thanks”

Harry “ Henry, this is my new friend, Louis Tomlinson”

Henry smiled “ I am glad that I finally met you, papa didn’t stop talking about you Mr Tomlinson”

Louis laughed looking at Harry, who was smiling shyly  
“ you look exactly like your father, do you know that?”

Henry smiled “ yeah, I've been told so"

Louis smiled sincerely “ how old are you?”

Henry “ I will turn eight next month"

Louis smiling shockingly “ wow, eight” he looked at Harry 

Harry shrugged. Louis saw his order on the table. So he took it so did Harry .

And the three of them walked to their cars.

Outside the cafe “ so , when can we meet again?” Louis asked smiling.

Harry was taken back for a second “ well, yeah .. anytime"

“ tomorrow? Let’s say having breakfast at your restaurant? Liam didn’t stop talking about the muffin you are making"

Harry smiled “ yeah.. but I am not serving muffin in my restaurant..”

“ your place then?” Louis smiled even wider 

Was he .. what was he doing?

Harry was still confused, but he couldn’t say no as an answer, Louis smiled “ so, when?”

Harry “ eight?”

Louis smiled “ that would be amazing"

Harry nodded smiling too, then he froze.

Everything froze, and he couldn't breath for a second.

He saw something behind Louis, and no, this couldn’t be true, not like ever.

His hand stretched and he hide his son behind his back, then he looked at Louis, eyes full of dread 

“ are you okay?” Louis asked worried

Harry couldn’t talk, because no he wasn’t seeing right,this wasn't happening

“ I.. I have to go, see you tomorrow Louis”

And he almost ran towards his car , holding his son's hand 

“ Don’t look behind you" Harry orderd Henry 

Henry looking at Harry scared “ what’s wrong papa?”

“ just don’t do it, listen to me"

He opened his car, and he helped Henry and put him in the car and he closed the door, he looked again at Louis who was still looking at Harry worriedly, Harry whispered sorry and then he looked behind Louis and got inside his car and left as fast as he could.

His hands were shaking, and he felt he couldn’t breath, he was nervous to the max, and he knew he was scaring his son, but what could he do, he was worried and scared. It was all about Henry.

Inside the house, He locked his door behind him, and he asked Henry to wash his teeth and go to sleep. He didn’t say any other word, he just couldn’t talk, he was crying and he didn’t want his son to see him this way, he couldn’t believe that was actually happening, his worst nightmare was happening. He ran to his bedroom and he locked the door behind him 

His phone rang in His pocket, he looked at the ID it was Niall

“ yes Niall”

“ Harry are you okay? I saw you running inside”

Harry closed his eyes and let the tears fall down, he couldn't tell Niall, he couldn't tell anyone “ yeah, yeah, I just needed the loo badly"

“ are you sure?” Nails didn't believe him 

“ yeah of course, listen Niall.. I have a bad headache.. I need some sleep, see you tomorrow?”

“ sure Harry" Niall said slowly 

“ good night” he hanged up and then he cried, he sobbed to be honest and he sat on the floor leaning his back against the bed, he hugged his knees and he cried harder, he was sure of what he saw, and he was sure he was seen too.

And that meant his nightmares finally came alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn’t blink that last night, he didn’t left his seat in the kitchen, looking every once and while at the window looking for the exact car from the cafe. There was no sign.

He started to feel some relief with the sun rise and also feel light headed 

When the doorbell rang it knocked him out of his thoughts, he startled and he looked at the watch, seven, that was Niall.

He opened the door and once Niall saw his face his smile dropped “ what’s wrong?”

Harry smiled and walked inside to the kitchen, Naill followed him still feeling worried.

Niall “ is Henry sick again?”

Harry sighed and looked at Niall “ no, we are fine"

“ and how is that fine? Look at you ” Harry looked down, then Niall sighed “ Harry, don't do this again"

Harry looked confused at Niall “ do what?”  
Naill looked at him “ I have seen you like this before, three years ago.. you had acted like you are scared of something, I know you didn’t sleep.. I know you kept yourself at the same seat since last night" Harry looked at him frowning, Niall “ you left your window opened Harry.. I could see you through it, so tell me what happened so I can help you"

It was nothing like what happened before, last time he didn't see Harry, he didn't see Henry, Harry just knew he was in town, but they never met, this time is completely different, this time they both saw each other, their eyes met, this time he wouldn't stop, this time things would change.

Harry rubbed his face “ why don’t you believe me”

“ because you are simply lying, Harry I know you since you showed up here holding a two years baby at your shoulder, when you asked me for any vacancy room at this same building, I know you and I know how you look when you are angry or happy.. or like scared like now"

Harry looked down “ I am not scared Niall, would you please let it go"

Niall looked at him for a few seconds before he looked down “ okay, as you like Harry, fine"

He was leaving and Harry wished to call for him, tell him everything. Tell him the secret he had for long eight years, but he just couldn’t. It was for Henry’s sake that he should keep his mouth shut.

 

When the door was closed behind Niall, Harry took a deep breath, and he walked again to the window to look for the car, nothing. Okay he knew he had to calm down a little bit.

His phone rang on the table and he walked and picked up, it was unknown number and he thought it must be some one from his restaurant.

“ good morning curly"

Harry gasped, it was Louis, and he totally forgot.

 

“ Louis?”

“ well, you sound surprised curly, everything is okay there? I took your number from Liam, is that okay with you"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, he rushed to the fridge and opened it to see what he had to do for the early breakfast with the man he liked .

“ yeah. Sure.. I am actually waiting for you”

“ can i come in?” Louis asked 

Harry froze “ sorry?”

“ I woke up early and told myself why not, so I am basically in front of your building.. can i come in"

Harry smiled and nodded “ yeah, yeah.. Sure”

“ yes, open the door then curly"

Harry was still shocked when he opened the Door, but there he was, standing Louis holding two cups in his hands.

“ I brought you the hot mocha. I think you like it ” Louis said once he saw Harry’s face.

Harry smiled and gave a room for Louis to enter.

Harry took the two cups and walked to the kitchen followed by Louis, 

Louis “ so did I wake you up?”

Harry shook his hand “ no, no I was awake.. Niall was Here”

Louis nodded “ yeah I met him, he didn't look as normal, I think he was angry" Harry only shrugged 

Louis sat on the table “ so muffin?”

Harry looked at Louis and he nodded “ yes, yes I am on it"

Harry’s hand was shaking, his whole body was shaking, nervous, exhausted, tired that what he was feeling, he was happy that Louis was Here he wouldn’t ever deny it, but Louis felt like the right man in the wrong time

“ are you okay curly?” Louis asked from beside Harry who was stirring the egg and the suger together

Harry looked at him “ yeah, sure.. I am..” he sighed “ I sorry I am a little distracted “

Louis nodded “ I know.. so what did you see last night?”

Harry looked at him eyes opened wide, Louis shrugged

“ in a minute you were fine and next minute your face turned pale, so .. ex boyfriend? A stalker? A ghost from the past"

Harry’s heart was beating really fast, he looked at his hand again that was shaking intensely now 

Louis “ I know there was someone Harry, I am a lawyer, I am a good handsome lawyer, so you know what does it mean? It means my friend I read people perfectly, And right now I know you Don’t know what to say.. you don’t want to lie either but you are thinking how to hide things from me"

Harry avoided looking at him, he was right, absolutely right

“ so .. It’s okay for now, no pressure.. but I know you will tell me one day"

Harry sighed closing his eyes, Louis returned to his seat giving Harry a time to breath and then he looked at him 

“ so ... a son?”

Harry chuckled while finishing his work “ yeah.. so I am not young as you expected"

Louis smirked “ no, but you look younger than a father of eight year old son, how old were you when you did it.. seventeen”

Harry smiled but didn’t answer that busting himself by decorating the muffins with the small chocolate chips

“ so where is the mother?”

Harry “ dead"

Louis didn’t talk, then Harry looked at him 

“ it happened six years ago..”

Louis nodded “ and they left you raise a baby while you were nineteen”

“ twenty.. I was twenty when she left us, he doesn’t.. can’t remember her to be honest, it was only the two of us"

Louis nodded, Harry put the muffin in the oven and sat in front of Louis, finishing the last sip from his mocka

“ so what about you?” he asked trying to stop talking about himself.

Louis sighed And Harry knewouis understood what he was trying to do 

“ no, no sons of my own. No dead ex’s too, so..”

“ but you had a boyfriend”

Louis looked at him raising his brow. Harry giggled “ Liam says so"

Louis nodded smiling “ so you asked him about me"

Harry shrugged “ not really, but I got the info from him"

Louis sighed and said “ not everything you hear you believe curly"

Harry nodded didn’t understand a thing

" but yeah, I had a boy friend but we broke up three months ago"

Harry asked " why?"

Louis shrugged " didn't work out I guess, he was obsessed of owning things being in control, this doesn't work with me"

" so what does work for you?" Harry asked again 

Louis looked at him and smiled " I like normal people with high skills.. green eyes, chocolate brown hair.. you know the regular" 

Harry blushed looking down, what was he talking about

 

Louis smiled watching Harry then he looked around him “ did I told you before that I liked your house?”

Harry smiled then shook his head “ no, you didn’t.. but I hear it a lot”

Louis “ you are letting a lot of people in Harry, you should be careful”

Harry froze for a second, what did he meant saying this, Louis must noticed because he said “ I am just saying”

 

Harry nodded without saying a word  
“ so who is playing with this guitar?”

Harry “ what guitar?”

Louis pointed behind Harry at the guitar that was standing beside the fridge 

Harry looked at the guitar and nodded “ oh, that would be me"

Louis looked at him interested “ impressive.. what else do you do harry?”

Harry giggled “ it’s really nothing, I had it since I was a little, used to sing and whatever. Then when Henry turned six I have it to him, he has a good voice too, so we do it for fun”

Louis watching Harry “ I love that, that’s a very interesting family Harry you have, and you sing too so wow"

Harry shrugged “ just trying but.. yeah, thanks"

Louis " I am glad that Henry turned to be your son"

Harry looked at him not understanding, Louis smiled " I thought he was your boyfriend.. so yeah now I am glad"  
Harry was still looking at him confused,

Then the oven made the sound of the alarm , Harry stood up smiling “ breakfast is ready"

Louis and Harry are their breakfast talking about anything that came into their mind, their favourite movies, their favourite meal, time passed really fast and louis had to leave to his work and so did Harry.

 

***** 

At the restaurant, Harry was in the kitchen, he was so distracted and he was not in his mode, extremely nervous and full of rage which barely happened.

“ for the millionth time Beka I don’t like you cut the carrot this way, it takes more time to ripe and people hate it this way" he yelled 

Beka who was one of his assistant, looked at him almost in tears and she nodded her head “ ok Chief, sorry"

Harry left her without any other word yelling loudly 

“ no one is doing what I want, everyone wants to use his mind but the results are always awful..”

Then he went out of the kitchen from the back door.  
Huffing furiously but he was already out of his breath, he put out his inhaler and took two puffs closing his eyes trying to contain his anger, he hated to be angry and to explode in front of people, he knew they would accept his anger but he never liked to cause anyone any kind pain 

“ you okay?” 

Yes that was Zayn.

Harry shook his head and sat on the front pavement  
“ I have headache"

Zayn “ you always have headache but you never lose it this way"

“ this time I did Zayn, sue me ” he snapped.

Zayn chewed his gum, looking at Harry he then nodded and sat beside him putting out his cigarettes pack

“ Don't" Harry said looking down “ I am this close form having an attack. I can barely breath"

Zayn nodded and put the pack beside him “ what happened?”

“ nothing” Harry said without raising his head 

“ are you sure? Niall said..”

“ oh Fuck off" Harry sighed looking away .

“ what? Why are you angry? Did Louis do something?”

Harry looked at him frowning, Zayn “ he had breakfast with you, Naill saw him"

Harry huffed in frustration “ did you give him his money?”

“ what?”

“ last I checked you bet that I would like Louis.. so did you pay his money"

“ you like Louis?” Zayn asked shockingly

Harry huffed “ I know you talked about it Zayn so cut the carp, do I have to take your permission before likening somebody"

“ oh God, you are unbelievable today, we talked about this because Liam believed that Louis likes you.. I said you don’t while Niall said you do.. obviously he was right, it happens Harry just regular talk why do you have to be angry?”

“ because this is my life, I know what I am doing, I am an adult who could take care of himself, I don’t have to run every time I feel insecure.. I had enough running”

Zayn looked at him confused “ what are you running from? What is it with you today"

Harry stopped talking, maybe he said a lot 

Zayn took a deep breath “ okay, you are an adult, you know what you are doing. You like the man then like the man, Liam says he is not a one for commitment but you know what you are doing , right? So what happened this morning, why are you mad?”

Harry stopped talking, he looked down “ I want to be alone"

“ Harry..”

“ Zayn.. for God sake, I am not really ready to talk right now, please.. can you take my place today"

Zayn nodded, while Harry stood up and took off his uniform and Zayn took it from him

“ thank you" Harry said avoiding meeting his eyes

“ anything for you hazza”

Harry left without any other word.

 

******* 

Harry was driving his car when he saw the car again, it was following him and Harry’s heat skipped a beat, he saw him, he knew where he worked, and maybe where he lived, be saw him and he saw Henry.

And he panicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?,
> 
> Thanks for reading, English is not my first language


	5. Chapter 5

Harry called Henry who was staying with Tom, he told him he had lots to do at the restaurant and he told him to stay the night with Tom, then he called Tom’s mother and asked her kindly to let Henry stay with Tom, she was more than happy to have Henry and Harry somehow felt released that there were actually good people around him trying to help him survive.  
Harry parked his car in front of some house, and he left the car he looked around him and there was no one stalking him now, but he knew ten minutes ago there was. 

He knocked on the door inhaling deeply, then the door was opened 

“ thanks God Harry” Gigi said looking at him worried and also releaved. 

She took his hand and pulled him inside “ we were looking for you everywhere” then she yelled “ it’s Harry"

She looked at him again “ are you okay? Where were you?”

Harry sighed “ I am fine.. I am sorry..”

Then he heard Zayn saying “ thanks God. Yes he is okay" Zayn was on the phone “ no Louis, he doesn’t look harm..”

Louis was calling Zayn to check on Harry?

“ yes I will see about this. Bye for now" Zayn hanged up and he looked at his friend

“ we were worried sick about you”

“ was that Louis Tomlinson?”

Zayn nodded “ yes that was him, I called him when I couldn’t reach you, I thought maybe you were with hIn or something, and then he called me back for any new news"

Yes of course Louis was worried, he already knew there was something wrong 

Harry looked down “ I am sorry”

“ you are okay that’s what mattered" Zayn said.

“ where have you been Harry? LIAM was about to go to hospitals" Gigi said but Harry didn’t move, didn’t raise his head 

“ it’s okay Gigi" it was Zayn “ could you make him something hot to drink, it’s cold outside”

And Harry was thankful for this, Gigi sighed then she hugged Harry and left inside.

“ where is Henry?” Zayn asked him, “ he is sleeping with his friend tonight"

Zayn nodded and Harry knew he was keeping himself from asking hundreds of questions “ let’s have a seat" Zayn said

Zayn was the only one who could read Harry perfectly, once they met they clicked, Zayn was a calm person yeah and also deep, but he lived Harry and took good care of him, he always treated him as his younger brother and always jumped to help with or without Harry’s request.

“ tell me you are okay Harry” Zayn said when they settled.

Harry looked at Zayn and then he shrugged “ I don’t know Zayn, there is something.. I was trying so hard to protect and now it looks like I failed"

Zayn was watching Harry with concerns “ can you tell me what is going on?”

Harry looked down and closed his eyes “ I am not sure if I can now.. but I really need to tell you Zayn, trust me" his voice cracked, 

Zayn left his seat and sat by Harry, he put his hand on his thigh “ I trust you, and I need you to trust me back, I am here whenever you need to talk I am here, I am always here"

Harry wiped his tears and then he squeezed Zayn's hand “ can i sleep over tonight?” 

Zayn looked at Harry worried than before, but he smiled or he gave it a try “ sure baby, I am gonna set the room for you"

***** 

Harry was lying on the bed in Zayn's extra room, when the door was knocked, and Zayn opened it   
He was holding a tray and there was a sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate, he sat the tray on the nightstand beside Harry and Harry smiled

“ oh.. I like that service”

Zayn looked at h and he really tried hard too hide his concerns “ you gotta eat it though..”

Harry was hurt by how Zayn looked, Zayn was worried about Harry, and Harry couldn’t do anything about it. While Zayn was leaving the room, Harry held his hand and when they eyes locked Harry said 

“ thank you"

Zayn smiled again and left while his phone was ringing.

When Harry finished his drink he heard voices outside his room, he walked and stopped behind the door for better hearing, he guessed Zayn was on the phone 

“ no Niall, I am not going to ask him that.. because he doesn’t want to speak now” he raised his voice a little bit “ I don’t care when I am just glad he is okay”

Harry returned to the bed, not caring about how the conversation about him ends, he lied in the bed and he grabbed his phone , he took a deep breath before dialling a number he didn’t get near it long time ago, but right now it was his only way, it was the only way to save himself and Henry 

“ hello” a female voice answered,

Harry's heart was riding, and he felt his hand was shaking maybe all his body 

“ hi mom"

A pause then “ Harry? Is that you?”

Harry held his tears back “ it's me"

“ how are you son?” his mom said with a shaking voice “ I tried to reach you Harry.. where have you been? Where did you go? I thought.. I thought you were dead"

Harry chuckled “ I am not dead Mom.. I called you three years ago" he bit hit lip hard after that 

His mom sighed “ how is Hnery?”

“ Henry is okay.. I am actually calling because of him"

His mom didn’t talk so he continued “ he is here again mom"

“ oh God.. Harry, again?”

“ but he saw us this time.. He knew I have Henry he saw us"

“ so what?”

Harry started to feel angry “ mom"

“ okay, what do you want now? I told you Garry this was going to happen.. you never listened"

“ God mom, I am not calling so you blame me for something you know I would never regret, so save it" he said it a little harsh that his mom kept her mouth shut.

He sighed “ I am sorry.. I didn’t mean to sound harsh"

She sighed “ how can i help Harry?”

He closed his eyes and fingered crossed when he asked hoping that his mother would accept “ I need you to take Henry for couple of weeks"

“ what? No" she said immediately

“ mom, I don’t Have anyone else, I need him as far as I can, you are the only one I can trust"

“ no Harry we talked about it, I don’t need to be any closer.. the kid didn’t even know he has a grandma”

Harry frowned “ of course he does I always tell him about you, he is dying to meet you"

“ no Harry, not gonna happen, let him styles with you why hem could happen, he is not gonna take him away from you"

“ no mom, they won't meet, I won’t let Gemma down, please.. do it for Gemma"

His mom didn’t talk, and he knew she was crying, Harry  
“ he is lovely mom, you will love him when you meet him, my frienda here keep saying he looks like me but he is actually..”

“ stop..”

She was crying and he was crying too, he took a deep breath

“ I can’t lose him mom, he can have him if he wants to.. I want to do something about it, I can’t lose him, I promised”

His mom sighed and then “ give me two days"

“ mom"

“ three days Harry and I will tell you where to bring him, I am not even home”

Harry smiled, mom said “ I promise"

“ night mom”

“ night Harry”

****** 

Next morning, Harry wake up very early, he left a note for Zayn that he had to leave and then he left the house directly to his home.

He was packing his stuff when the doorbell went crazy, Harry sighed while he was putting Henry s clothes in it’s bag, he walked to open the door and there was Niall

“ why don’t you answer your bloody phone Harry"

Harry returned back to the room “ couldn’t hear it”

Niall was following “ are you serious man? Why are you doing this?”

Harry returned to finish packing when Niall gasped

“ you are leaving?”

Harry shook his head “ no I am not"

Niall “ you are packing that’s what we do when we ‘re leaving” he was yelling now

“ stop yelling”

“ then answer him" 

Harry froze, he looked at the door frame and Louis was standing there eyes opened wide 

Harry frowned “ when did you come?”

“ since you opened the door but your mind was taken that you didn’t even notice who was with Niall”

Harry looked down, he didn’t want to start his relationship with Louis this way.

“ alright, don’t tell us what is going on, but tell us where are you going?” Niall said

Harry looked at Louis before he turned around again and he said “ I am visiting my mother”

Louis frowned “ where?”

Harry sighed “ she lives in Cheshire”

Niall “ are you Kidding me? Your mom? Your mom Harry?”

Harry sighed in frustration “ yes Naill, my mom, she wants to see Henry and ..”

“ you mean finally meet him Harry, what the hell are you hiding" 

Harry yelled now throwing the shirt he was holding away “ stop treating me this way, stop acting as if I can’t handle myself Niall”

Niall looked at him eyes full of hurt and sadness, but Harty had to end this, this had to be done with

“ I know what I am doing I am not a child anymore, so please”

Niall finally nodded, he then took two steps backside ; you know what? I don’t care" then he left the room passing louis who was watching both of them speechless.

Harry finally looked at Louis “ I think you should leave too"

“ Harry..”

“ Louis please, don’t get me wrong.. but this is bit the right time, in bad a lot that is going on around me and I can’t”

Louis said calmly “ can’t what?”

“ can’t start this relationship, my mind isn’t in the right place right now, I don’t want to do something stupid”

“ wow so you are calling me liking you stupid"

Harry snapped his head up to face him, Louis smiled “ I am not leaving Harry.. I will stay and I won’t ask questions. Whatever you want to say I will listen”

Harry looked down again, he sighed “ I can’t Louis.. I am sorry"

Louis took a deep breath “ what did you see Harry? Why scares you that you are running away now”

Harry didn’t rise his head, but he felt Louis moving closer, he stopped facing Harry “ I can help Harry, I need to help”

Harry closed his eyes, no, he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t risk it now “ I think you should leave Louis”

Louis sighed helplessly “ do you know how long will you stay?”

He wasn’t giving up, and the idea pleased Harry

“ four days”

“ can you please call me? Just phone calls Harry, no pushing,okay?”

Harry nodded and he looked at his blue eyes “ I think I can do this"

Louis smiled “ good, cause I will be waiting by my phone..” he sighed “ I don’t know what you are doing to me curly.. I had never been this way"

Harry smiled “ the feeling is mutual”

Harry kept looking at him and then he took a step forward and then suddenly their lips met.

Louis kissed Harry, and Harry surprised himself by letting him and kissing back, when Louis cut the contact, their eyes met again,

Louis whispered “ I am waiting”

Then he moved outside leaving Harry again alone to his thoughts and his fears, Harry’s leg couldn’t hold him, he sat on the bed looking at the opened bag and he knew he had a long ride with his son, and his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days since Louis saw Harry, three days since Harry ran away with his kid, three days since they kissed. And till this moment Louis was still not sure how did this happen, be never did this before but also he never had that feeling inside his heart before.

When Louis first saw Harry at the field he couldn’t deny how attracted the man looked, he was handsome and charming, funny with dimples, Louis always had a thing for dimples. But when they talked and when they communicate something inside louis was lighting up, he knew this feeling, he head this feeling before and he tried to ignore it before but not with Harry, with Harry he let his heart lead the way, he wanted to be with him for long time, so when Liam told him that Harry was into men too, Louis didn’t want to miss his chance, and when he knew that Henry was his son he felt like it was a sign to do something, and he did, he kissed Harry.  
Harry called him two times in these long four days, his voice wasn't normal and in the two times it looked as if Harry was crying, so yesterday when he called, Louis tried his best to know what was wrong with him, and he promised he will help, Harry told him he would tell him everything when he came back, Louis liked that, that Harry would come back.

“ for how long did you know Harry?” Louis asked Liam this morning when he was t their office.

Liam left the file he was looking at and looked at Louis “ why?”

Yeah again, he knew how protective Liam was towards Harry 

Louis sighed “ just asking"

Liam “ no, no stop it, you want him, I know this look, not Harry please not him"

Louis felt a little disappointed inside his heart, how could liam think about him this way, it actually hurt

Louis tried to smile “ what are you talking about?”

“ why do you care about Harry?”

Louis shrugged “ can’t I care about the man, last I checked he was adult enough to make his own decisions”

Liam sighed “ God Louis, please”

Louis now was getting angry “ come on, you should have a little more respect Liam”

Liam looked at him surprised “ I respect you so much, but when it comes to relations.. I am sorry”

Louis looked down trying to defend himself, but Liam was there for the last few years

Liam huffed “ I know how are you doing in relations Louis, it’s not your thing, you can’t being held in a relation.. you are wild you want to try everything with everyone and Harry.. “ then he stopped himself

“ Harry is what?”

Liam sighed “ Harry doesn’t deserve this”

“ I am not gonna hurt him, besides.. I don’t think he needs the relation himself.. He is being weird lately”

Liam nodded “ yeah.. He is with his mother"

“ have you met her before?”

Liam chuckled “ his mother? Never.. I don’t think we will anytime soon”

Louis nodded “ they are bad, huh?”

Liam shrugged “ not bad.. something happened that Harry’s mom obviously didn’t like it to happen, so she decided to stay away from his side"

Louis “ but how? He was young with a little kid.. how could she let him in this situation?”

“ I guess it was about the kid, like maybe she didn’t like the mother or maybe Harry got himself into a not married relation that resulted into a kid"

“ have you met her?”

Liam “ you mean the mother? No, and he never talks about her too, I guess Zayn was the only one who knew the secret"

Louis chuckled “ secret?”

Liam smiled “ Niall and I like to call it this way, Harry is a kind man but we all know nothing about his past, like he pretends he never had one, and if you ask about it, he got angry and sensitive easily... I mean eyes full of tears sensitive”

Louis nodded, and yes, he could imagine that  
“ but he likes his kid"

Liam “ he adores his kid, he lives for him, but he always worried about him, like extra worried"

Louis “ so you think the secret he hides is about the kid?”

Liam nodded “ I do, but it doesn’t matter anyway, I mean we tried, Niall and I and we got nothing, so eventually we stopped, we like Harry with or without his secrets”

 

Louis nodded and said nothing else.

******** 

Louis was to his way back home, when he saw someone was sitting in front his door, on the front stairs was sitting the one and only, the man he tried to ignore for the last three months 

“ Hector?” Louis said looking at him.

Hector stood up looking at Louis with smile “ you are finally home, what took you so much today?”

“what do you want?” said Louis flatly 

Hector smile was gone “ I was waiting for you"

“ why?”

Hector sighed and then he walked towards Louis who was still standing at his spot

“ I want you to forgive me"

Louis chuckled and then he shook his head “ that I can’t do"

“ Louis please" he sincerely begged.

Louis looked at him “ are you Kidding me? Did you forget what you did to me? You used me Hector, you used me to kidnap a kid are you fucking crazy?”

“ my son" hector yelled , “ he was my son, it’s not a kidnapping"

“ it is you idiot, he is adopted, since he was two, and you want him when? when he turned seven.. where wee you during all his life?”

Hector “ I couldn’t get him when I was younger.. I couldn’t raise him at this time”

Louis “ and he got the family he deserves"

“ it’s nut even a family for God sake, it’s his uncle, he is a kid too, I need my son Louis and I have every right to have him”

Louis yelled again “ you wanted to kidnap him"

“ it was a mistake.. I am sorry, now I want him legally, I need my son"

Louis shook his head “ you will lose the case Hector you know you will”

“ I am clean now"

“ but you weren't three months ago"

Hector looked down “ please, please Louis, I need your help"

Louis looked confused at him “ help?”

“ you can’t tell anyone about what you saw, listen I will disappear from your life you won’t see me again, but please don’t tell anyone"

Louis looked at him “ about what exactly? The drugs or the gun”

Hector closed his eyes “ I am not gonna use the gun, I just thought maybe I can scare him" he was getting angry

“ you could hurt him with it, you could hurt your son"

Hector yelled “ I will never ..” then he looked at Louis trying to control his anger as much as he could, but he was failing “ I will never hurt my son Louis"

Louis didn’t talk, Hector “ please, you can’t spoil it now, listen I was going to ask you to sue him, but if you don’t wanna do it, I understand.. but please don’t ruin the case”

Louis took a deep breath “ is that it?, if I didn’t talk you will finally leave me alone?”

Hector smiled and Louis could swear that the man was actually crazy “ one more thing?”

Louis huffed “ oh God”

Hector “ the last thing I promise"

Louis looked at Hector and he really wanted to end this “ what?”

“ I finally found them.. I saw them"

Louis frowned “ you found them here?”

He nodded “ I did"

“ how? Did you use someone else to find them for you?”

Hector “ no, and I wasn’t using you, I just needed your help, I know you people can find people easily since you can get through the systems”

Louis shook his head in disbelief, hector continued “ but no, I didn’t ask anyone else, I found them by chance”

Louis nodded “ good for you then"

“ yeah, and I actually want to thank you for this"

Again Louis looked at him confused, Hector “ I was watching you" he giggled “ you know I was watching you right? You were at your coffee shop you love and then he was with you"

Louis's mind froze, he knew what he was talking about but he didn’t want to believe

“ so how did you know Harry styles?”

And shit, now he got it, Gemma styles, Hector's girlfriend, the one who gave birth to his son

“ what do you mean?” Louis asked nervously

Hector laughed “ oh God you know him? I thought he was just a passing by but Fuck.. what are the chances, what do you know about him"

Louis shook his head and no, this wasn’t happening, this crazy lunatic man in front of him was after Harry  
“ I don’t know what you are talking about?”

Hector “ come on, green eyes, dimples with huge smile, Brown hair.. I saw you talking more than once, did you see my son? He is a copy of his uncle but his mother was much prettier”

And oh shit, this was wow this was so much

“ I don’t know any Harry” Louis tried he really did  
Hector smile faded away, he looked at Louis for few seconds felt like hours then he said “ okay, I believe you"

Louis hoped that he was saying the truth, but he knew he didn’t, Louis didn’t believe himself

“ so he was. Nobody?” Hector asked

Louis nodded “ I can’t remember anything from that, maybe he was just someone”

Hector nodded “ yeah, someone”

Louis finally looked at him “ so are you leaving me alone now?” 

Hector “ you mean you won’t help me in the case?”

Louis shook his head “ but I am not gonna disturb the case either"

Hector looked down thinking for something, and Louis was getting nervous, this man knew Harry, and he wanted to sue him, this man was dangerous addict and he had a gun

“ okay, so this is goodbye I guess"

Louis swallowed his fear and nodded, hector walked outside and he got inside his car and disappeared.

Louis rushed inside putting out the phone from his pocket, he hastily locked his door and looked through the window for the sign of the car, but nothing was there 

“ hello”

“ Harry, where are you?”

“ I am fine thank you and yourself?”

“ Harry.. where are you?” Louis said impatiently

Harry said confused “ on anyway home”

“ don’t go home"

“ I am sorry what?”

“ I will explain later, go to any safe place Harry, who do you trust the most?"

“ Louis, is this a joke? I am driving since six hours now really I could use some rest"

Louis huffed furiously “ no Harry, this is no joke, please, I will explain everything when I see you"

“ you are scaring me"

“ I know, I am sorry, but tell me where are you going?”

He heard Harry sighed shaking “ okay, can i go to my restaurant?”

“ no not safe, what else?”

“ how come my restaurant not safe Louis? What is the thread that I am running from"

Louis closed his eyes calming himself, again he remembered the gun “ please, trust me, can you trust me in this? Please? And don't come to me"

Silence 

 

“ okay Louis, I am on my way to Zayn”

“ good, good meet you there"

 

Louis looked again through the window, no signs for by car, and then he left the house, jumped in his car and started driving.

******  
It took him thirty minutes to make sure no one was following, and another ten minutes to get to Zayn's  
When the door was opened, he saw Zayn standing looking at him worriedly

“ is he here?” Louis asked

 

“ come on in"  
Louis followed Zayn taking the last look around before closing the door.

He walked inside and then he saw Harry coming outside the kitchen

He looked different, list some weight although it was only couple of days, his hair was messy, and eyes were dark, he looked pale and exhausted.

When Louis saw him he ran and hugged him, Harry didn’t hug back and Louis knew he embarrassed himself

He left Harry and looked at him, he was looking at confused, Louis then looked at Zayn who was looking down trying not to embarrass Louis any more.

Louis took a deep breath then he looked at Harry “ are you okay?”

Harry nodded “ yeah Louis I am, are you?”

Louis ignored the tune “ I need to talk?”

Zayn “ okay I will leave you guys alone"

“ stay” Harry said sternly 

Louis looked at Harry and for a minute he didn’t understand why he was this angry, his eyes were red and the remains of tears stain were on his cheeks, Harry was definitely crying

“ zayn is like a brother"

Louis “ I don’t think it’s a good idea"

Zayn said “ I can ..”

“ no, stay" Harry was looking at Louis angrily “ you better talk now Louis, cause I had enough and I am this close from losing my mind.. so help me god ..”

Louis stopped him “ do you know Hector Cooper?”

That was it, Harry’s eyes went wide and he froze in his place, Louis noticed that he wasn’t breathing and he got himself the reaction he wanted, now he was sure that he knew Hector, and he was sure hector would not let Harry go easily.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, hope you are enjoying the story, but I have to tell you I can't write for the next weeks but I promise I will finish it

Thank you for reading and supporting, you are the best 

All the love ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back  
> This chapter is short, but I am back and they will be longer   
> Stay with me
> 
> All the love

“ what are you talking about?” Harry asked visibly shaking

Louis “ I know Harry I know about Hector”

Harry looked at Zayn who was looking at him confused now, Harry shook his head and was walking to the kitchen trying to run away the situation “ I don’t know what are you talking about"

Louis followed him so as Zayn, Harry was taking his keys and his phone from the table

Louis stopped in front of him “ what are you doing?”

“ I am leaving”

“ Harry, we need to talk, like now, he is dangerous and he is after you and this time he is not thinking clearly” 

Louis said voice full of concerns , it scared Harry but he couldn’t do it he couldn’t stay any longer 

Harry was shaking his head “ no, I don’t know what are you talking about"

“ what is he talking about?” Zayn asked worriedly grabbing Harry's wrist 

Harry looked at Zayn and then he shook his head again “ I have to leave”

Harry was about to leave the kitchen 

“ he needs his son, Harry” Louis said loudly   
Then Harry froze

He slowly turned his back at Louis, he surrendered “ he is not his son, he is my son"

“ oh God” Zayn gasped

“ how did you know? Are you watching me? Are you stalking me now?” Harry said angrily walking towards Louis

 

He stopped in front of him “ why did you look deep in my life? It’s my life, my fucking life" he yelled

Louis was watching Harry, he knew he was scared and this was his way to hide it, he can see the man trembling and the tears were visibly shown now threatening to fall any minute 

Louis tried to calm Harry, he wanted to touch his arm but Harry yanked his hand away 

“ leave me alone, no, you don’t get to do this, you don’t get to know this"

He was leaving again 

“ Harry I can’t let you leave, it’s not safe" Louis said again

 

But Harry ignored he continued walking towards the door, 

“ Harry” Louis called 

Harry turned to face him “ what do you want Louis?   
What do you want from me? Why do you even care"

Louis was shocked for a second “ don’t ask me that"

Harry was still staring at him “ leave me alone Louis”

“ I can’t”

“ yes you can" Harry yelled 

“ oh come on, why are you being like this? You are asking me why I care? We both know why I care Harry, you and I know what did this kiss mean"

Silence

Louis took a deep breath “ I am trying to help, I care about you and I want to help"

Harry was looking down “ no, you don’t care.. it meant nothing for both of us, so please leave me alone, don’t ruin my life"

 

Louis looked at Zayn one more time, he needed his help the situation was already bad.

Harry opened the door and he stormed outside towards his car, Zayn ran after him he stopped at the car while Harry was opening the door

“ let’s talk Harry”

Harry shockingly trying to open the door, he was crying now and it hurt Zayn, he walked closer to him

“ let’s just talk"

Harry shook his head then his key fell on the ground Harry looked at the keys and then he covered his eyes crying, Zayn put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and then he squeezed

“ I am here Harry, you are not alone, you don’t Have to do it alone”

Harry shook his head, he took A deep breath and he then wiped his tears “ I have to do this alone, I was and I will"

He then opened his car and jumped in and drove as fast as he could.

 

******* 

 

Louis was literally losing his mind, he knew there was no way to stop Harry from running and he knew he had to prove his good well.

He called Liam and he told him he was in his Way to his place, he didn’t tell Liam and details, and then he tried to call Harry again, And of course Harry didn’t answer any of his calls.

****** 

“ please Harry, call me I need to explain, please pick up your phone you are scaring me here" Louis was on the phone calling Harry for the tenth time, he was still in the car even after he parked it in front of Liam s house , he then closed his eyes “ just tell me you are okay curly and I will leave you alone" then he put his phone down.   
He left his car and he walked towards the door.

Once Liam opened the door he frowned, Louis was looking completely nervous, his face was pale and his eyes seemed lost.

Liam let him in and he closed the door behind him and together they walked to the living room.

“ holy shit” Liam said putting his cup on the coffee table in front of him, he was looking at Louis shockingly 

“ are you serious? He is not his son? What? Is this a joke?”

Louis huffed he put the cup also on the table “ yes Liam, he is adopted. Did you her what I just said? Hector has a gun, a fucking gun, he will hurt Harry, this time it’s serious he knows Harry lives here"

Liam finally closed his mouth “ yeah, yeah.. did you call him?”

Louis “ of course I did, he is not answering..”

Liam took a deep breath, then he pressed his eyes by his fingers “ we need to think..”

“ we need to protect Harry”

Liam nodded then he said “ he can take the boy away from Harry Louis.. this will kill him"

“ he can’t sue him Liam"

“ why not? Harry adopted the boy from the mother who is dead now, without the father approval, it takes one session and the boy is gone"

“ no" Louis sighed.

Liam looked at him “ what do you know Louis"

Louis avoided looking at him “ nothing important, but he is not winning the case"

“ how do you know?”

“ I just know, okay"

“ no, not okay.. I need to know what do you know? We are talking about Harry here Louis, he is inevitable my best friend so please help me"

Louis closed his eyes at that “ he is an addict.. that’s why we broke up, I saw him doing and when he is on drugs he loses his shit, so if he raised a case he will lose it"

Liam “ okay, that’s food, right"

“ no, not right"

“ why?”

“ he will do his best to have his son, he has a gun"

Liam “ I thought you meant he will just scare Harry”

Louis shook his head “ he will kill Harry if he have to"

Liam froze and said nothing, Louis looked down, he knew Hector might hurt Harry, he did it before he hurt someone before .

 

“ shit, I should call Zayn” liam whispered.

He then left the room holding his phone, leaving Louis to his thoughts, he remembered what happened that night very clear, he remembered the drugs, the gun, he remembered hearing Hector yelling through the phone saying “ I killed him and I am ready to kill anyone else”   
Although Louis never asked about that phone call, but it was then when he realized that it was enough, that he had enough ad he needed to end this relationship right away, hector used him to get to his son, Louis could fall for his tricks but it was something that made him stop and end everything. 

When Liam returned again and sat beside Louis, Louis noticed how please he was, Liam was nervous and Louis knew the reason

“ we should tell the police?” Liam asked.

Louis didn’t know what Io do really “ and say what?"

“ I don’t know Louis, anything.. Harry is not answering anyone and Zayn believes he is running away"

“ running away?” Louis asked shocked.

“ yes, he will leave everything behind and run for his life and Henry, it is his first time"

“ what do you mean?”

Liam sighed “ we all know that he ran from something from his past, he was always secretive when it comes to his past, but we never knew he was running from some one , now it totally make sense”

Louis nodded remembering how Harry talked about Henry’s mom, he did was secretive and was talking warily about her.

“ we need to find him" Liam said again and Louis looked at him nodding

“ where to start?”

Liam huffed “ I don’t know, Zayn is on his way to his house, Niall says he could look in some places and I ..”

His phone rang, and Liam looked at it “ it’s Zayn” 

he said before answering “ yes Zayn, what!! What are you talking about.. is he okay?” and literally Louis was losing his mind

 

“ God what hospital?” he looked at Louis, and Louis was trying to read him

“ okay, we are on our way, I have Louis here, okay, Zayn I am coming"

He put his phone down, walking towards the door “ Harry made an accident"

Accident?

Liam was wearing his shoes “ someone called Zayn and told him from the hospital, he was unconscious ..”

Fuck

Liam took his phone and his keys “ let’s go"

******* 

At the hospital, Louis and Liam were running looking for Zayn or Niall

 

“ Liam” it was Niall

 

Liam and Louis ran towards Niall who was standing by Zayn 

“ he is okay” first thing Niall said and Louis felt he can finally take the breath he was holding since the phone call

“ he is awake.. And he is fine, the doctors says he bruised his rips and he dislocated his shoulder.. but he is fine"

Liam nodded “ okay, okay good" 

“ can i see him?” Louis asked

Niall looked at him “ actually.. He was asking about you" 

And what?

Louis didn’t talk while Niall guided him to Harry’s room.

When Louis opened the door, he saw Harry was lying on the hospital bed with a sling and his other hand rested on his chest, he was closing his eyes and Louis imagined him was in pain

“ Harry” he called softly.

Harry opened his eyes and he looked at Louis 

“ you wanted to see me?” Louis asked didn’t know what else to say, last thing Harry said was he wanted him out of his life.

Harry nodded, he looked at the chair beside him and Louis sat immediately.

“how do you feel?” Louis asked

Harry was still staring at Louis “ it was him"

“ what?”

“ he was chasing me.. And I lost control of the car and next thing I am here”

He found him...

Louis looked at Harry still frozen, Harry said “ he didn’t want to kill me.. He wanted to scare me"

Louis didn’t comment 

“ I want you to do me something..”

Louis finally said “ anything for you curly"

Harry closed his eyes and then he opened it again “ I need you to help me move"

“ move? Where?”

Harry shrugged “ anywhere.. I don’t care, I couldn’t ask Zayn or the others this because they would never help me, Niall actually didn’t stop crying since he arrived”

Louis tried to nod “ why me?” 

Harry whispered “ please..” 

“ Harry this is not the solution..”

“ there is no solution Louis” Harry almost yelled “ Henry is my son, I can’t let him take him I just can’t.. please, please you are my only hope"

Louis saw how the man was losing his mind, he put his hand on Harry’s and squeezed softly 

“ calm down curly, I am here.. you are save with me, don’t worry”

Harry only nodded while Louis repeated again “ you are safe with me”


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw The blond Irish friend sitting beside him on the chair deep sleeping. Harry smiled and he was deeply grateful for all his friends.

“ Niall” he called 

Niall didn’t move, Harry tried again but Niall didn’t move again 

Harry nudged Niall weekly, and Niall nearly jumped 

“ I am awake.. I am awake" he said yelling and Harry laughed at him resting his head back at the pillow  
Niall looked at him

“ you scared the shit out of me Haz do you know that?”  
Harry nodded “ I am sorry"

“ you'd better be, when Liam called me and told me I was.. Fuck.. how could this even happen?”

Harry looked at Niall “ I am sorry Niall about earlier I didn’t want to upset you"

Niall smiled softly “ I was just worried about you Harry, you are my best friend you know, and I am happy you are okay now, I was losing my mind"

Harry smiled and he nodded, then the door was knocked and Zayn entered looking at Harry smiling, he greeted him and Harry greeted back but he felt a little disappointed, he was expecting Louis and he didn’t know if Louis decided to help him or not.

Zayn sat beside Harry and then Niall stood up “ I have to go, I will see you again soon"

Harry nodded and said “ thanks Niall for everything”

Niall smiled “ you are my best friend.. anything for you"

Then he left the room, Harry took a deep breath and looked at Zayn, Zayn was looking down avoiding looking at Harry 

Harry said “ I know you need an explanation”

Zayn shook his head and looked at him “ I don’t, I just need to know you are okay.. "

Harry nodded " I am okay, I promise"

Zayn didn't talk at the tart but then he burst up "what is going on Harry? Who is this Hector and what does he want from you? Was he behind this? Did he hurt you? Fuck.. hell yeah i need an explanation”

Harry nodded “ I will explain.. but not now"

Zayn nodded and looked down again trying to hold his anger “ but Louis knows?”

Harry shook his head, Zayn “ he didn’t talk but I know he knows, at least he knows Hector and he knows he is dangerous”

Harry shook his head again “ what he knows didn’t come from me"

Zayn nodded “ hector? Why the hell is this guy?"

Harry sighed, he was going to talk when the door was knocked on and was opened, then Louis showed  
Harry couldn’t hide his relief when he saw Louis, that meant he was going to help him right?

“ good morning curly" Louis said trying to sound normal

Harry smiled “ morning Louis”

Louis sat at where Niall was “ morning Zayn”

Zayn “ good morning Louis"

Then Louis looked at Harry “ how are you feeling today? The doctors says they will set you free this evening”

Harry nodded “ I know”

“ you can’t go home"

Zayn looked at Louis, but Harry said “ I know, I wasn’t”

Louis looked at Zayn and then he said “ so I think we need to hear your story Harry”

Harry sighed, then he looked at Louis “ how Did you know him? Hector?”

Louis said normally “ he was a client"

Harry nodded, Louis continued “ two years ago, he came to my office asking for my help to find his son"

Harry chuckled sarcastically “ two years?”

“ he told me his ex girlfriend kidnapped his son and put him in adoption without his permission and right now he needed his son back"

Harry looked at him eyes opened wide “ that never happened”

Louis nodded, he wanted to calm the anger in Harry’s chest “ I know.. but at the start, he was so convincing.. I was ready to help" of course he skipped the part when they became partners

“ he wanted to look through the system for his son's new parents, he didn’t tell me he knew who was adapting him, but when I found out that the mother was actually died since the kid was two I had my doubts, so when I faced him he had to tell me"

Harry looked at his lap at mentioning Gemma, Louis felt sorry for him so he decided to end it

“ I dropped the case when I know that the kid was with his uncle happy and safe, he then had to tell me the truth and when I know I decided I will no longer help him specially when I found out he was on drugs, and mentally not okay"

Harry looked at him shocked, Louis nodded “ yes , he was in no such a condition to raise a kid, he was dangerous so I decided to stop"

Louis avoided saying the whole truth, he knew Harry couldn’t take the truth right now, he didn’t say that he knew Hector wanted to kidnap the kid once he found him, he didn’t tell him about the gun he saw, the phone call he herd. Harry was already scared and he didn’t want to scare him more

Louis looked at Harry “ Harry.. I need to know the truth if you want my help"

Zayn looked at Louis then at Harry “ you want his help?”

Harry closed his eyes, Louis “ it’s not like that..”

“ then it’s like what?” Zayn snapped, he looked at Harry “ what the hell Harry? You are running aren’t you? Is this your way to solve the problem? It this how will you fight? By running?”

Harry looked down and then he wiped a fallen tear away

Zayn looked at him at his tears and then he sighed “ what scares you? He can’t take the kid, can he?” he looked at Louis so as Harry 

Louis shook his head “ no, legally he can’t.. He was in drugs and if Harry's papers are clean then no he can’t, I mean if he was legally adopted then everything will be okay"

Harry again looked down, Zayn looked at him “ is there something else you hide? What scares you"

Harry sighed “ I didn’t adopt him.. I didn’t.. I am just his guardian, I was too young when Gemma died, I was only nineteen, and it requires lots of Money so I couldn’t adopt him, Gemma was sick before he died so she asked for my legal guardian ship and I was more than happy to help , three years ago when Hector showed up again.. I thought maybe I should adopt him and solve everything but I couldn’t, it requires a parent consent specially if he is alive I couldn’t let him know where we live, I couldn’t let him know where we exist"

Louis looked down, that was bad, but he couldn’t let Harry knew that, and he knew what Harry would say would never help his case 

“ Henry thinks I am his father, he didn’t know, I can’t met him know, he won’t take it and I can’t lose him"

Zayn said when he found Harry was about to panic “ don’t worry, no one will tell him"

Harry shook his head “ I thought I could make it, I thought he didn’t want him, he said he never wanted him he wanted Gemma to miscarriage him when he found out she was pregnant, he disappeared for his first five years I don’t know why he is doing this now"

Louis looked at Harry “ how did you know he wanted him?”

He wanted to know how Harry knew about Hector, and did Hector tried to look for his son 

Harry looked at Louis then he said “ three years ago he called mom and he asked about Gemma and Henry, mom told him that they both died but he said he knew the boy was born and he needed his son, someone must saw me with him here or something because next thing I knew he was in the town but he didn’t stay for long, on my for few months"

And damn, that exactly what he didn't want to hear 

Zayn “ God that’s whey you left to Paris?”

Harry nodded “ yeah I spent six months there, I told my friend that I need a degree in the French kitchen, I had to lie” he looked down again

Zayn patted his knee to ensure him that everything was okay.

Harry sighed and he closed his eyes “ the restaurant is from Gemma's money, she wanted me to take care of Henry and she gave me all her money so I make sure he lives happily and never needs anything.. now I am failing him. I am failing her" his voice cracked saying the last word

Louis hated to see him this way “ you are not failing anyone Harry, he never will take him"

“ how?” Harry asked “ he is his biological father"

“he is not good as a father, he doesn’t know he is not adopted"

“ but he will, and next thing they will be taking him away from me" Harry was freaking out

“ not gonna happen Harry, I will make sure"

Harry again looked down, Louis asked “ the accident, did you see his face?”

Zany gasped “ what?”

Harry “ I didn’t see the face, but I see the car"

Zayn looked down squeezing Harry’s hand tightly, Harry patted Zayn's hand trying to calm him, Zayn looked at him and tried to smile 

Harry looked at Louis eyes full of concerns “ tell me what to do"

Louis smiled “ don’t worry about it Harry, I promised you”

Zayn said “ can we tell the police?”

Louis shook his head “ we can’t, that will draw eyes to Harry, and if this went this far they will know about Henry”

Zayn “ but he can’t have Henry”

“ he is his biological parent Zayn, Harry is only his guardian and it it’s only temporary so when the father want his son he can take it"

“ but he can’t, he never asked about him Louis” Harry said

“ because he never knew Harry, you never told him he had a son, and when he knew he asked your mother who denied it too"

Harry “ oh God, but Gemma my sister who is his mother put me as his guardian”

“ the parents always can reverse the guardianship Harry”

Harry “ oh my God.. what are you saying, you just told me he can't have him you said he is mentally bit okay " he was panicking

Louis moved closer “ hay calm down, I promise you I will help you, but I also need to prepare you.. Harry he is his father, and proving he is not mentally okay will take time, but he is his father"

Harry shook his head “ no, he is not, he never was and he will never be"

Louis took a deep breath “ I will make sure this will happen.. but I need you to be calm and to think clearly cause losing your shit doesn’t help"

Harry looked at him eyes full of tears “ I can’t lose him Louis, he is all I have , he is my son"

Louis nodded reassuring him “ I know, you won’t Harry, I promise”

But deep down he wasn’t sure he can keep his promise.  
He k ‘re he can’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?hope you like it , any ideas what might happen ? 
> 
> Also I know nothing about adoption and gaurdianship just a few things, but I will try to be accurate as much as I can and I am opened to any corrections 
> 
> All the best


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was trying to sleep, he was exhausted after the asthma attack he had when caused himself out of anxiety he put himself through after talking to Louis. So Tue doctors decide not to let him go home as he was promised and he had to spent the night at the hospital again.

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking over and over again about what was said and he was panicking again so eventually he called his mom believing that she might calm him down.  
She did. 

He talked to her and avoided mentioning the accident and the hospital, he was more than glad to hear that she was doing okay with Henry, he listened to her talking excitedly about how much he looked like him and Gemma both and he was happy that finally his mother linked with her grandson, finally.

He talked to Henry and he was same as his grandmother talking excitedly about her, and how happy he was, he was only missing Harry who promised that he will be there soon . He hoped.

When he put his phone down the door was opened and Louis' head was poked in, then he smiled 

“ you are awake curly?”

Harry smiled back “ couldn’t sleep"

Louis entered and closed the door behind him “ I figured”

Then he sat at the chair he was sitting on early, he then looked at Harry “ you look awful"

Harry chuckled “ thank you"

Louis smiled “ being honest with you that’s all"

Harry nodded “ yeah I know, I have been better"

Louis “ so, what is in your mind?”

Harry smiled wider “ why do you think?” he then sighed “ why are you here?”

Louis raised a brow “ just finished my work, figured I could check on you so I can catch you alone"

Harry nodded again smiling shyly “ so here I am"

Louis was still watching him “ I know you are worried Harry but everything is going to be okay"

Harry sighed deeper, he looked at his lap “ I just.. I can’t forgive myself if something wrong happened to him" he looked at Louis then “ he is my son, there is no need for papers to prove this he is my son, he even looks like me"

Louis nodded “ that’s true"

Harry smiled “ he is all I have, and I am all he has, I’d he was taken away then he will feel like I abandoned him, I can’t let him down, I can’t let Gemma down"

Louis smiled trying to reassure him “ you are not letting anyone down Harry.. actually you are so brave to do what you did, I mean raising a kid by your own while you were so young, a kid that he is even not yours it’s something, hell it’s something huge so no you didn’t let anyone down"

Harry sighed looking again at his lap “ I don’t know why now, I mean why does he need him?”

Louis wanted to know the reason too, he never asked Hector, as the start he thought he was being a heartbroken father who needed his son, but right now he had no idea why

Harry closed his eyes “ I want this nightmare to end.. I don’t know what to do next"

Louis “ we don’t know how his mind works now, all I know he will raise a case, but after that accident I really don’t know" 

He was lying, he knew Hector was trying to hurt Harry, but he couldn’t say that, he didn’t want Harry to know the relation between the two men.

Harry looked at Louis “ you said my life was in danger, how did you know?”

Louis bit his lip “ I just know that he is not mentally okay, so when I met him few days ago and he told me he found his son and he mentioned your name I was worried”

Harry only nodded and Louis didn’t know if he believed him or not.

“ I mean I worked with him for months try to find you and Henry, I kinda knew how troubled his mind was"

“ he is not going to hurt us right?” Harry asked looking down “ I mean I don’t think he wanted to hurt me, right?”

Louis shook his head but he didn’t talk

Harry took a deep breath he looked at Louis “ thank you Louis for everything, I am so sorry for what I said to you before but I was just scared"

Louis smiled “ you are an idiot, but I forgive you" he chuckled “ I don’t know what kind of spell you put on me but here I am ready to do whatever I can to help you"

Harry smiled but he looked down again

Louis raised a brow “ something wrong?”

Harry shrugged “ it just.. I know it’s not working I mean it will not work the way I want"

“ and that means?”

Harry looked at him “ Louis, it’s okay I understand that you are bit into this kind of relations I seek"

“ and why kind of relations you think I seek"

Harry shrugged again “ I don’t know but Liam says you are not for commitment, you just likes to play and you know..”

Louis sighed “ Liam”

“ I am sorry”

“ don’t be, and he is right"

Harry looked at him shockingly, Louis “ I am not a man for commitment, I not looking for a stable relation where I live at the same place with my partner”

Harry nodded and looked down trying to hide his disappointment

“ and I am not a man you can rely on in a relation”  
Harry nodded again

“ but that was before I met you"

Harry looked at him confused, Louis smiled “ I mean I already said you put a spell on me”

Harry smiled, Louis sighed “ I think I am changing , right? If I was the same man then I would run away especially when I knew you have a kid, but I didn’t”

Harry didn’t move, “ and then out of all the people I know, you happened to know Hector, the one that I chose to stay away from him as long as I can, but here I am still here with you trying to help you, and you know what I am happy doing it, I want to do it curly, I kissed you and I never kiss easily"

Harry blushed and looked down again 

Louis put his hand on Harry’s “ I am a man with a word Harry, and I like to keep my promises, whether this” he pointed at them both “ is going to work or not, I will always be here with you , and I will always try to make it work, because I know we would be a good couple” 

Harry looked at Louis eyes and then he smiled and said no words 

Louis stayed with Harry until he slept and then he left hoping that everything will be okay soon as it can.

 

******* 

 

When Harry opened his eyes he heard immediately

“ long time no see Harold” and then he froze.

He looked at the source of the voice panic started to full his chest, he looked at the door wonder how could this man get in, where we’re his friends

“ I can’t say I miss you because I really didn’t”

Harry swallowed the rock in his throat and he tried to talk 

“ I have been looking for you Harry, over three years now, I am not gonna lie to you, the first time I saw you I couldn’t believe my eyes, I mean you walking hand in hand with my son and boy he is a man now”

Harry closed his eyes at mentioning Henry 

“ where is my son Harry” he said it voice full of anger, and Harry was surprised of how fast he shifted.

Harry didn’t talk he looked again at the door praying that anyone would rescue him

“ oh don’t bother, no one is coming, I can get you Harry anytime I want.. I think you know that”

He meant the accident and Harry was shocked

“ now where is my son?”

“ he is not your son”

Hector chuckled sarcastically “ so he is yours?”

“ yes, I am the only father he knew, you were never his father” Harry was surprised of the courage he suddenly had 

“ I am his father, that is the truth wether you like it or not"

“ you never wanted him from the start, you wanted her to miscarriage”

“ I wasn’t ready" he snapped “ I wasn’t fucking ready, and she told me too late"

“ she told you the moment she knew.. you just ran away, you broke her heart”

Hector didn’t talk, then he said “ I wasn’t ready, I didn’t understand what I wanted back then, I didn’t know I was gay" 

Harry looked at him shockingly

“ but I called your mom, but she lied to me"

“ you called her three years ago Hector, where we’re you?”

Hector didn’t answer the question “ I called her when i know I have a son, cause your sister never told me about him"

Harry “ you didn’t want him, you never wanted him, you never asked about her you never cared"

Hector yelled “ she should’ve told me, this is something I should know, having a son wasn’t her only decision”

“ she made her decision alone because you ran away, she told you she was going to keep the baby Hector so don’t act surprise, you can’t fool anyone" Harry yelled back 

Hector looked down, then he looked at Harry “ I thought she was just threaten me, and when I am fine she will get rid of it"

“ oh God"

Hector “ I wasn’t ready Harry”

“ and now you are? He is eight, eight. You think you want him after eight years, you think he would want you”

“ you lied to me" he yelled again

“ you knew about him, she told you she would never lose the baby"

“ your mom said he was dead"

“ you called mom because you suddenly wanted him, stop lying Hector I know you knew you have a son, I sent you his photo for God sake"

Silence.

Harry sighed “ when he was born, Gemma was so depressed, she needed you badly, I sent you his photo and I never told anyone about it, I told you you had a healthy kid or your own you never showed up, you never cared Hector, so why now?”

Hector was looking down, he then stood up and he looked at Harry “ I will have my son Harry.. I will have him sooner is better, don’t fight it because you will not only lose the battle but you are going to lose yourself, trust me I fear nothing and I will have my son"

He then walked away towards the door, he stopped and looked at Harry “ I will do anything Harry”

Then he stormed outside.

 

****** 

 

Louis was walking in the hospital corridor towards Harry's room, he was on the phone when he saw Harry’s door was opened and Hector stormed outside and no, he couldn’t believe his eyes, what was he doing? Did he hurt Harry? 

Louis ran towards the room but Hector saw him , he smirked “ I knew it"

Louis looked at him eyes full of anger “ I swear to God Hector if you hurt him I swear..”

“ oh darling, you care for him? Oh I can’t promise you anything”

“ what the hell does it mean"

Hector walked closer to him “ it means Louis, I will have my son ,and you will help do this or your precious Harry won’t be longer here for you"

Louis “ are you threatening me?”

He shook his head “ you and I know what I am talking about, I will do whatever it takes, even if I have to vanish Harry I will”

“ you are sick"

He chuckled “ whatever you like to call it baby"

Then he walked away, leaving Louis to his thoughts.  
Louis shook his head and ran towards Harry’s room, when he opened the door he saw Harry sitting on his bed and he was crying 

Louis walked closer and sat beside him “ you are okay? Did he hurt you?”

Harry looked at him eyes full of tears “ he wants him"

Louis nodded 

“ I can’t Lou, I can’t”

“ I know"

Harry cried again and Louis only wiped his tears away silently, he was scared too, he was trapped in his mind racing his thoughts to find out any solution, he wanted to rescue Harry that what mattered, he knew Hector and he knew Hector would definitely have what he wanted, deep down Louis knew he would and he also knew he might help.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t leave Harry too, he spent the night sitting by his bed thinking how the hell he can rescue himself and Harry from this, Hector was threatening him and he knew he had no chance in front of him, he knew all he needed was a DNA test to prove that he was the father and then Henry would leave Harry for good.

Harry opened his eyes and he looked shocked seeing Louis was still here “ Louis?” he asked with scratchy  
morning voice “ what are you doing here?”

Louis smiled “ couldn’t leave you alone"

“ why?”

Louis shrugged “ you seemed a little upset last night and I couldn’t leave you this way"

Harry tried to smile “ thanks..”

Louis looked down trying to hide what he was feeling, he was scared for Harry's life, he was scared that his old secret would be revealed, he felt the universe was punishing him really hard 

“ Louis?” Harry asked 

Louis looked at him, “ everything is okay?”

Louis smiled “ yeah, sure” he sighed “ listen , I have a plan"

Harry tried to sit better looking at Louis with extreme focus 

“ I think we should hide for some time so we can think clearly”

Harry sighed “ hide? Again?” he seemed a little disappointed " you said it wasn't the right solution"

Louis nodded ignoring the pained look Harry carried “ just for couple of days, I think you should bring Henry it’s easy for hector to find him with your mother, I have a good far place to hide for couple of days"

Harry didn’t answer he was looking just in front

“ what are you thinking of?” Louis asked putting his hand on Harry’s knee

“ then what? I mean we hide and then what"

“ think of a plan"

Harry looked down “ he is his father Louis, he will take him the minute he proves he is the father, and God.. I will have to tell Henry that I am not his father and ..” he stopped talking and he covered his eyes 

Louis “ let’s not think this far, okay? We will think of something, we can prove he is not responsible for taking care of the kid"

Harry looked at him, Louis tried to smile “ I will help you prove this, it just a small visit to his therapist and everything would be okay"

“ what if he says it’s okay?”

Louis “ well.. let’s just wait and see"

Harry nodded and looked on front again.

Louis stood up “ I will bring some coffee, and then talk to your doctors to see when can we leave, okay?”

Harry nodded , and Louis walked outside the room.

*****  
Louis was walking back to Harry's room holding his coffee when his phone rang, it was unknown number, Louis frowned and then he answered

“ mourning Louis"

And Louis froze 

“ so did you decide what side will you take"

Louis closed his eyes “ I can’t help you Hector, you can’t take care of yourself how about a little kid, you are sick and you always neended help"

“ wrong answer Louis”

“ are you fucking threatening me?”

“ yeah I am, we both know what happened that night Louis, we both know what would happen if the truth revealed, what would happen to your career, for your life, are you ready Louis to take the risk for what? For him? Do you even know him? I mean beside how attractive he is, but risking everything you have For him?” he then sighed “ listen Louis, I know what your plan is, you would use the drug card against me, you would use my mental health against me, but you know what happens if you do this" 

Silence, and Louis was listening trying to remain calm as much as he could

“ I would kill him Louis, I would shoot him or drown him or strangle him or even burn alive him I don’t care"

Louis pressed his lips that he felt the metallic taste of the blood in his mouth 

“ you know how easy I can do this, and I will let you hear his screams for mercy, and this would be your fault”

“ if you touch him I swear..” Louis felt panic in his chest picturing Harry suffering 

“ no, no, no, you don’t get to threw your threats Louis. Now listen carefully, get me the kid and then we talk about Harry's life"

Then the line was ended.

******  
When Louis entered the room again, trying to look normal as beat as he could, he didn’t find Harry alone. Zayn was there 

“ good morning Louis” Zayn said smiling, Louis greeted Zayn but when he looked at Harry, Harry looked a little pale, and when their eyes met, Harry looked down again

“ so you are here early morning?”

Louis looked at Harry again, didn’t Harry tell h he didn’t leave 

“oh yes, just came to see how he is doing"

Zayn nodded smiling “ so, how is Liam?”

Louis looked at Zayn now “ he is okay, why?” 

Zayn shrugged “ nothing just asking” then he stood up “ I am gonna bring some coffee”  
Louis understood Zayn was trying to give them some time alone , good 

Harry nodded and then Zayn left, Louis watched until Zayn closed the door behind him, and then he looked again at Harry,

“ come on let's go" he said hastily 

Harry looked at him confused “ now?”

Louis was helping him to stand up “ right now"

“ what about Zayn?”

Louis avoided looking at Harry “ no one should know where are you going Harry, no one"

“ he is not anyone, he is my best friend” Harry said freeing his hand from Louis grip

Louis looked at Harry “ Harry, do you understand how serious this situation?”

Harry nodded “ I know, of course I know, but I am not hiding things from my bast friends, they helped me a lot, and they don’t deserve this"

Louis sighed “ it’s for their best"

“ what do you even mean?”

“ it’s for their own safety"

“ safety?” and Louis realized he said a lot

Louis closed his eyes “ he will look for them, he will find a way or another to get to you through them Harry"

Harry looked down thinking, but he couldn’t hide His fears

“ now, please let’s go" he tried to touch Harry again

“ no” then he looked at Louis “ how do you know he is going to do this?”

“ what?” Louis tried his best to hide his hesitation 

“ what is going on? I know you are trying to help me, but you are also hiding something”

Louis “ what are you talking about Harry? Please we have no time for this, come on let’s go before it’s too late"

Louis held his hand again “ please, let’s go"

Harry didn’t move, but he looked at Louis, and Louis looked back at him, exactly at his eyes were Harry was staring at him “ I trust you Louis, I trust you with my life and my son"

Louis didn’t move 

“ please, tell me you won’t hurt us and I will follow you no matter where”

Louis chewed his lips, he was going to lie the biggest lie in his life, but he knew he had to do this, he had to save Harry that was the only way 

“ I will never hurt you”

“ promise?”

Louis nodded still looking at him “ of course Harry, I promise I will never hurt you, you are safe with me"

Harry nodded and smiled.

 

**** 

Harry and Louis were in louis' car, driving to Harry’s mother house to take Henry. Harry was still exhausted and tired so Louis let him sleep beside him.

Louis looked again at his phone, reading the last few messages Hector sent him, he took a deep breath and he wrote something and then he pressed send he put the phone beside him when he felt Harry shifted beside him

“ oh God, did I sleep again?” he asked 

Louis looked at him smiling “ it’s okay, you still tired"

Harry was looking at his phone when he asked “ where are we now?”

“ almost there, about an hour left”

Harry nodded but was still looking at his phone, Louis raised a brow “ everything okay?”

Harry sighed putting the phone aside “ yeah, it’s Zayn, he is losing his mind"

Louis nodded looked t the road again, he heard Harry’s phone buzzing all the time although he was on silent mode 

“ what did you tell him?”

Harry shrugged “ that I am okay, but I have to leave for a few days"

Louis nodded, Harry “ Liam called too"

Louis nodded “ I figured, he called me too, but I told him I have a case out town, I guess he believed me, I always leave for day or two”

“ but Zayn saw you"

Louis sighed “ and I met him before he left and I said I was leaving for two days, I told you that" he looked at Harry “ he also called me and I told him I have no idea where you were, I told him I would come back to look for you but he insisted not to"

Harry looked at the window beside him and kept silent  
Louis took a deep breath “ look Harry I know you hate lying to your friends, but .. please trust me"

Harry looked at him “ I am" he nodded “ I do trust you”

Louis' heart skipped a beat “ yeah, good"

he looked in front again at the road trying to avoid Harry’s eyes, he closed his eyes hating himself for what he was doing next, but he had to do it, to save Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Louis was going to do?  
> Hope you are enjoying


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤, hope you are enjoying

Louis didn’t expect that Harry’s mother would be that nice, she was very nice and kind woman that some how reminded him of his mother. They arrived at night when Henry was already asleep, Harry insisted to wake him up and check on him till his mother prepare them something to eat, Louis offered to help and she accepted gladly.

Louis was cutting some red and yellow pepper while Harry’s mother who was called ( Anne) was stirring something on the stove, Louis was watching her, and he noticed she looked exactly like Harry, same hair l, same eyes, same smile, same sad look they both had deep in their eyes.

“ so how did you two meet?” she asked facing him holding her glass and took a bid sip

Louis felt she was examining him, and somehow he felt awkward

He busied himself with cutting “ we met through a friend"

Anne nodded, then she smiled “ I used to know all his friends, I used to know everything about him"

Louis looked at her, she was looking at her glass “ things changes"

Louis nodded “ yes, I am sorry about how things came to"

Anne sighed “ yeah, I am sorry too, I mean I used to have a family, my daughter and my son were surrounding me and then everything changed"

Louis didn’t talk, but Anne wanted to talk 

“ when I knew about Gemma's pregnancy I was happy, I was going to be a grandmother you know how amazing that is.. but with days she was becoming different, depressed and angry all the time, we thought she will be okay again when she sees the boy, I didn’t know that he didn’t want the baby, I didn’t know he told her to get rid of him, she didn’t tell me, she told Harry but she didn’t tell me. They were close" 

Louis nodded looking at her, she was talking with glassy eyes 

“ he is good boy, my son. He always cares about others, he sacrificed everything to take care of a boy who wasn’t his son, his boyfriend dumped him the minute Harry decided to be his guardian”

Louis didn’t know that 

“ he was just a little boy when he did that, he begged Gemma to let him adopt him but he was young had no money and that was against the system”

Louis nodded again, he had no words to say, he never knew that details about Harry, he never even knew what happened to Gemma, and certainly he wasn’t going to ask Anne

“ so, you are his boyfriend?”

Louis opened his eyes wide and then he asked “ he said that?”

She giggled “ no, he didn’t know what to call you, but certainly you are not just a friend, maybe I haven’t seen my son since ages but I am a mother after all, I know he likes you"

Louis smiled and nodded “ I like him too"

She nodded “ good, that’s really good, he is a good boy I hope you know that"

Louis nodded, Anne turned her back again at the stove and started to stir “ can you give me the pepper?”

 

****** 

They ate the delicious meal Anne made them, and Louis knew where did Harry got his talent from. 

“ so everything is okay now Harry?” Anne asked for the millionth time now, after finishing their food and cleaning the dishes

Harry again nodded “ yes, mom I am coming home, nothing is wrong"

“ and you are sure you are okay? You look awfully pale"

He smiled wider and he nodded “ I am fine mom"

Harry and Louis agreed on not telling Anne anything about what was going on, Harry insisted that if his mother knew there was something wrong and Hector threaten her or anything she would tell him everything to save Harry, she always wanted the kid to know his father but Harry was the one who refused.

“ okay, then ..” she stood up “ i will go to sleep" 

Harry smiled “ okay, good night"

“ good night Harry, good night Louis”

“ good night Madame” Louis said watching her leaving.  
When he looked back at Harry he was resting his head on the chair,

“ you look really awful"

“ thank you, again"

Louis giggled “ just being honest"

Harry opened his eyes “ it was a long day, I guess we both need to get some sleep, we ‘re leaving first thing in the morning, right?”

Louis nodded “ yeah, right"

But no one moved 

“ I can’t move" Harry said giggling 

Louis “ I could carry you"

“ no" Harry laughed “ my son is gonna watch us"

“ your son is sleeping"

Harry nodded and stopped talking, then He sighed 

“ I keep having this nightmare over and over, and it feels so real"

“ what nightmare?” Louis asked nearly knowing the answer 

“ I dream I lose him, he is taken away from me, and he is yelling and crying.. And I am just standing there watching him, frozen.. like literally frozen my feet are glued to the floor"

Louis was watching Harry “ don’t worry" he lied again

Harry “ yeah, I know.. it just scares me"

Louis nodded “ I know..but everything is going to be okay"

Harry then looked at him “ thank you Louis, for everything”

Louis smiled “ you are welcome Harry"

Harry closed his eyes again “ I really can’t move"

Louis stood up, and walked towards him and he was about to carry him, Harry opened his eyes 

“ what are you doing?”

Louis smiled “ carrying you"

Harry giggled “ no, you are not"

Louis didn’t give him any room to move, then he put one hand under his knees and the other under his arms, Harry was watching Louis, looking at his eyes, and then he didn’t know what happened, or how he did it, but he just kissed Louis, Louis was surprised at the start, but he let go of Harry and kissed him back, and for a minute he forgot what he was thinking, he forgot about the deal with Hector, he forgot that he was going to hurt Harry, he was going to break his heart.

When they pulled back, Harry was still looking at Louis ' eyes “ let’s go to my room”

Louis raised his brows “ I will take you gladly to it"

And again he sit his hands under Harry's knees and arms and he held him, Harry laughed Louis looked at him

“ you are gonna wake them up"

Harry was still laughing “ we are going to fall you idiot"

Louis started walking “ never"

Harry laughed again, but he buried his face in louis's neck so not to wake them, then Louis stopped, Harry looked at him

“ are you sure you can’t move curly” Louis asked and Harry looked at where Louis was looking at, the stairs   
Harry laughed again

“ put me down"

Louis did, Harry “ I told you, we are going to fall"

“ we didn’t, did we"

Then they started to climb the stairs, Louis noticed all the photos that Anne hanged them on the wall, and he stopped at one particular one, young Harry and young Henry, he was a baby, and beside them was a beautiful lady with short hair, the two of them were looking at the camera smiling while Harry was carrying baby Henry.

“ this is Gemma" Harry said when he saw Louis   
watching the photo

 

“ she was so pretty"

“ she was"

Louis looked at him “how did it happen?”

Harry was still looking at the photo, Louis “oh I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you"

Harry looked at him “ it’s okay” he wiped a single tear and then he said “ she had cancer"

Louis looked down “ I am so sorry”

Harry nodded but he didn’t talk, Louis “ mom had it too"

Harry looked at him “ I am so sorry too"

Louis nodded “ yeah, horrible disease”

Harry nodded and said nothing, he continued the stairs and he entered his room followed by Louis.

Harry sat on the bed, Louis noticed that he looked sad, he sat by him “ I am honestly sorry, I didn’t me a to remind you”

Harry smiled “ I never forgot.. it’s just" he took a deep breath “ sometimes, when things turns bad like now, I wonder was would happen if she was still alive, I believe everything would be fine, she was my sister, th one who always took care of me, he ruined her life,he killed her"

Louis didn’t understand 

Harry shook his head “ she was the happiest person I have ever seen, he destroyed her so no I can’t let him take Henry”

Louis put his hand on his knee “ I know she is in a good place now”

Harry looked at him “ he can’t take him from me"

Louis bit his lower lip and nodded, again lied

Harry sighed “ he never wanted him, he asked her to have an abortion, but my sister would never do this, so she decided to keep the baby"

“ mom was supporting her, I was supporting her, but obviously she didn’t support herself. She was falling into depression with days and no one could help her, mom said it was because of the pregnancy, it plays with their hormones or whatever.. but the depression never stopped, it lasted even after the baby was born, I tried my best I swear to God I tried to help her but there was nothing I could do"

He wiped his tears away “ she wasn’t leaving her room, always sleeping, she was barely looking at her son, barely doing anything.. but then one day I decided I will take her out and I would never take no as an answer, she accepted to go to the park with me, just the two of us, it was when she told me she want her son to be adopted, she said she wouldn’t be able to take care of him and keeping him was wrong, she said she wanted a happy life for him, that day she collapsed on me and I took her and ran to the nearest hospital, after doing all the teats they could, they told us she had a brain tumour late stage" 

Harry then stopped, Louis knew how it was hard for him and remember 

“ they told us she had three months, only three months"  
He dried his tears again “ she was going so fast, and I was scared, I wanted to make her happy, if it was her last days then I have to make her happy, so I told her I will adopt Henry. Mom got mad at me, she said the kid will ruin my life I was just a kid nineteen years old. The system refused too, said I was too young for this, had no job, no family, nothing”

He sighed “ I begged mom to adopt him but she refused, I tried to reach Hector again but I got nothing from him, I said maybe if he is back again to her life she would be happy, but no, he didn’t show up. So I looked for any other solution and then I found out that I can be his guardian, when I told her she was more than happy, she jumped up from her bed and she finished all the court papers, she gave me all the money she saved and she asked me to do whatever I needed with it to raise her baby well, she knew that I would abandon my school and she cried for days for this but I told her that I wanted this anyways I wasn’t good at school"

“ we celebrated the new news, that picture you saw was from that day, he was only year and half" he stopped talking for a few seconds “ she died the next day"

Louis wasn’t expecting that, Harry continued “ she didn’t wake up, doctors said she died peacefully she felt no pain. I tried to believe it but it was hard, my mom and I were not talking after Gemma's death, we couldn’t talk, I occupied myself with Henry and mom was barely at home, I know she was hurt and she couldn’t come into peace with the idea of losing her daughter. One day she came to me and told me I have to put the kid in adoption programme and if I said no then have to leave, she said she couldn’t stand seeing him he reminded her of Gemma, of course I refused and then I decided to leave, so did she. So we both left, I went to London, and she came here"

He then looked at Louis “ I met Niall at the first day I arrived to London and asked him for a good place to stay, Henry was two years old and I needed a safe place for him, Niall offered me to stay with him and of course I couldn’t, then he told me about the flat next to him. He introduced me to Zayn, we clicked immediately, and he helped me starting my restaurant.. actually he helped me a lot, he still helps me" 

he looked down and Louis knew Harry felt sorry for lying to Zayn.

Louis smiled “ he is a good man"

“ he is"

Louis squeezed Harry’s knee “ you are so brave Harry, I am so proud of you"

Harry smiled not believing a single word from Louis, Louis himself wasn’t believing himself, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do, he was going to hurt Harry, he was going to lose Harry forever after this he was going ..

“ Louis” Harry said pressing his hand, Louis looked at the end nd then at Harry who was looking at his eyes 

“ Louis, I think I love you" 

Louis heart stopped beating, why was Harry putting h through this? Why was Harry torturing him? He kept telling himself he was doing it for Harry, his mind repeated that phrase over and over again.

He felt Harry’s lips on his, and then he gave up, he hugged Harry and he kissed him back, together the tied on the bed and finished what they had already started.

***** 

When Louis opened his eyes the next morning, he knew he was left alone on the bed, he didn’t feel Harry's worm beside him, maybe that what wake him up.  
Then he heard loud voices coming from down stairs, his heart dropped he hastily looked at his phone beside him on the nightstand, there was only one text from Hector, so That voices didn’t belong to him, but who was fighting?

He left the bed and he opened the door 

“ I can’t let you do this, I can’t” that was Anne

“ I am doing it mom, I made my mind" and that was Harry 

Okay, so Anne and Harry were fighting,but why?

Slowly Louis moved downstairs

“ Harry, baby please listen to me, he already hurt you before, what do you expect, he almost killed you Harry”

“ it was a normal accident mom I promise"

She knew about the accident , Louis stopped at the middle of the stairs, preventing himself from interfering.

“ stop lying to me" she yelled crying

“ this boy is ruining your life like he ruined your sister life, I was wrong.. I should put him in adoption.. we should got rid of him when we had the chance, now he Ian killing you like he killed your sister, like he killed his mother” 

“ enough mom, stop please, he is my son" he yelled back

“ he is not your son, never was, never will" she yelled louder than before.

Then Louis heard sniffles coming from behind him, he looked back and there was Henry sitting at the top of the stairs crying 

“ oh God” Louis rushed towards the boy, he sat in front of him “ Henry.. it’s not like..” Louis stared but was interrupted by Harry's voice 

“ Henry” Harry called shocked, and his voice was still angry 

Louis looked at Harry, who was climbing the stairs fast, he sat behind his son, looking at Louis for explanation, but Louis only nodded, yes Henry had heard everything, Harry closed his eyes trying to think what to say, he hugged the boy who continued crying on his lap, Harry was crying too while Louis stayed there in front of them, and no he couldn’t do this to them, he couldn’t separate this family, but again, he was doing it to save Harry.

“ come on, Henry we are leaving" Harry said trying control his voice 

Henry looked at Harry, Harry tried to smile he wiped his son tears away “ you don’t Have to cry, I will explain everything later"

Henry didn’t stop crying, but Harry said “ come on now, go to your room and peach your bags, I will be following” Henry nodded and then he hugged Harry very tight and then he left.

Harry sighed rested his elbows on his thighs, Louis was still watching him, he then put his hand on Harry’s knee but Harry shook his head and left the stairs to his room.

Louis took a moment to think, did he Did something wrong to Harry, did he know anything.

Louis finally followed Harry to Harry’s room that he spent the night with him at his bed, Harry was packing his back, he had barely touched it, he looked very angry

“ what happened?” Louis finally asked leaning on the closed door

Harry sighed “ she found out about the accident”

Louis nodded “ okay, how?”

Harry sat beside his bag on the door “ I wasn’t feeling okay this morning after.. after what we did last night" Louis closed his eyes

Harry looked at him shyly “ I called the doctor and she heard me, and somehow she figured it was him, I am a terrible liar I guess"

Louis nodded and then he walked closer the Harry “ I am sorry"

Harry shook his head “ It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t bring him here from the start, now he knows, fuck he knows"

Louis was watching Harry suffering “ I am still sorry"

Harry looked at him “ are you sure your plan is going to work?” 

Louis tried to sound sure “ definitely, no one knows about this place, we will work on his adoption papers, we will in the case Harry, and then I will figure out somehow to meet his doctor, don’t worry everything is fine"

Harry took a deep breath, he then stood up “ I have to talk to him"

Louis nodded “ good luck" he printed a kiss on his forehead, Harry smiled and walked out of the room

***** 

When Harry opened Henry’s room, he was still crying but also packing his stuff, Harry closed the door behind him and Henry noticed his existence, he looked at Harry and for the first time in his whole life, Harry saw fears in Henry's eyes, Harry frowned and ran towards him, he hugged him tightly and together they sat on the bed

“ why are you crying?” Harry asked.

Henry avoided looking at Harry, he shrugged while wiping his tears away, Harry sighed “ what you heard doesn’t change anything, I will always be your father"

Henry cried again, Harry bit his lower lip trying to control his own tears “ you have always been my son Henry, no matter what"

Henry finally looked at him “ I am not your son?”

Harry smiled softly “ does it change anything?”

Henry shrugged “ I don’t know.. I need to understand”

Harry nodded, he then put his hand on his pocket and put out a picture of Gemma, he gave it to Henry  
Henry was looking at it, Harry asked 

“ do you know who’s this?”

Henry nodded “ my mother"

Harry nodded “ correct, she was my elder sister”

Henry nodded, Harry continued “ she passed away when you were two, she was sick but she never stopped thinking about you, she wanted you to live a normal happy life, she was very worried about you.. She loved you so much"

Henry looked back at the photo and smiled, Harry “ so when the doctors told us she had no time left, we all came to an idea that I will adopt you, adoption didn’t work so I became your guardian pretty much like adoption, and since your named you after her name so we shared the same last name"

“ why didn’t you tell me?” Henry asked 

“ why should I? You were always my son”

Henry put the photo down “ where is my father"

“ I am your..”

“ my real father, Harry"

Harry was shocked by the tune, it wasn’t the first time he called him Harry, actually he always called him by his first name but this time it felt different

“ didn’t he want me?” Henry asked

Harry was watching Henry, he knew how his kid was thinking, he was smart and lying to him wasn’t an option

“ no, he never met you, when your mom told him about you, he wasn’t ready for a kid so he ran away"

Henry nodded, Harry “ we tried to reach him after you were born, but I guess he already made his choice"

Henry nodded and then he looked at Harry, all the tears had gone, it was like he rebuild himself again, like he masked his feeling perfectly hiding them from Harry, it nearly killed Harry

“ so why are we here? What are we running from" 

“ we are not running from anything”

“ papa, please don’t lie to me"

Harry sighed “ three years ago, he called mom, and he asked her about you, he told her he wants you, but I couldn’t let this happen so.. I always tried to hide you from him, you are my son I am your father he can’t have you”

Henry nodded “ so what happened?”

Harry “ he showed up again lately, and I met him, he said to me he wants you"

Henry looked down, and after a moment of silence “ what does he look like?”

And no, that was not an option to discuss   
“ we are not talking about him" Harry said annoyed 

“ he is my father"

Harry gasped and left the bed “ what are you talking about? He is not your father.. I am your father, I will legally adopt you in these few days"

Henry was still refusing to meet his eyes “ I think I need to meet him"

“ no"

“ why not?”

Harry was looking at him “ look at me, Henry”

Henry didn’t move, Harry walked closer and ordered again “ I said look at me"

Finally Henry looked at him, Harry said “ why are you doing this?”

Henry didn’t talk but Harry saw the tears filling his eyes, Harry sat beside him again 

“ you are my life, you are everything I have, don’t do this, don’t leave me"

Henry looked again away and said nothing, and that was carrying Harry, what was he doing? What was he thinking? Was he leaving him? Was he choosing his biological father over him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤

The place where Louis hide Harry and Henry wasn't too big, or the safe house as Harry liked to call, but it was warming and cosy, if Harry was in a different mood he would enjoyed it more, but he was suffering with his mind, the anxiety was at its maximum and he knew he was too close to cause himself an asthma attack, he forgot his inhaler God knows where so he was trying to calm himself as much as he can.

Harry couldn’t stop thinking of the last conversation he had with Henry two days ago, the aggressiveness, the harsh tune, the whole attitude, he blamed it on being angry, Henry was shocked and angry but yet it made him scared, he always knew how his son’s brain worked, but right now he felt he had no clue.

The nightmares were continuous, non stop, he couldn’t sleep and eventually he stayed at the bed lying beside his son exhausting his brain.

Harry trusted Louis more than anything or anyone at that time, he knew the lad would help him and save him, although Zayn was not trusting him and he told Harry every time Harry called him recently he would better not be with Louis, Harry didn’t tell him anything, he told him he was at his mother’s, he refused to tell him anything as he promised Louis.

Harry knew that Louis was struggling with his case, he abandoned everything to help Harry, he left his work, his office and he focused on the adoption papers, Louis was so obviously nervous and he was so quite, that also was scaring Harry.

Harry couldn’t sleep also that third day at the safe house, he left the bed very early and moved to the kitchen to make them the breakfast 

But to his surprise, Louis was there, sitting around the kitchen table and in front of him an put coffee cup.  
Harry was confused, and seeing Louis' eyes when He greeted his scared him, they seemed tired and exhausted, okay he also didn’t have any sleep.

Harry poured himself some coffee and sat beside him, coughing at the smell, Louis apparently smiled die to the smell that he was giving, 

“ you are okay?” Louis asked 

Harry nodded “ great, so.. you are up early?”

Louis shrugged “ couldn't sleep”

Harry nodded “ something happened?” he put his hand on Louis 

But Louis pulled back and instead he rested his head on his wrist while his elbows were on the table, Harry was taken back, okay they never talked about that night at Harry’s mom, they never talked about Harry saying “ I love you", but Harry didn’t have time for this talk, and he knew Louis understood, but ever since they come here and Harry was really losing his mind too about his relationship with Louis.

“ no, nothing happened, don’t worry, where is your son?”

Harry frowned, since when he calls Henry “ his son"

“ my son is sleeping" he answered dryly 

Louis looked at him, then he sighed “ I will go and have a walk outside”

And without waiting for any answer he was out of the kitchen apparently running away from Harry.

Harry looked at the spot Louis was sitting few seconds go, he then took a deep breath and then he left his seat too preparing his son and Louis some decent breakfast.

 

“ yes Zayn, I know” Harry said rolling his eyes 

“ I don’t think you do know Harry, Liam says he is not the one to trust"

“ I am not with him"

“ stop lying Harry , I know you are” Zayn said angrily

Harry sighed, Zayn continued “ Hector was here"

Harry froze, Zayn proceeded “ at your restaurant, I didn’t recognize him but he introduced himself Harry”

Harry took a deep breath trying to forget the pain that started to wake up in his chest “ when?”

“ last night, he was so .. I don’t know scary, seemed so confident when he said those words to me"

“ what words?”

“ he said he knew where you are? And he is this close from taking his son"

Harry huffed in frustration “ it’s empty threat Zayn, he didn’t meet him, he never even make the DNA test”

“ he did"

“ what?”

“ he show me the results”

Harry shook his head “ how could this even possible? He never met him, how could he got the sample, he is just playing with your head" then suddenly he saw Louis was standing looking at Harry frowning 

“ okay Zayn, call you later, I gotta go"

“ but Harry, Listen..” 

But Harry already hanged up, he looked at Louis confused and anxious “ everything okay?”

Louis “ you tell me, who was that?”

Okay something was definitely wrong  
“ that was Zayn”

“ what did he tell you?”

Harry saw the nervousness in Louis facade, he was shaking obviously and now he got more scared “ what’s wrong Louis?”

“ tell me what did he tell you?”

Harry shrugged “ umm.. He .. Hector paid him a visit at my restaurant, he told him he was very close from getting his son, he said he made the DNA test which I know it’s crazy because he never had by direct or indirect contact with Henry, so I am ...”

Louis sighed and looked down, and there Harry froze

“ Louis?”

Louis shook His head still looking down, 

“ what? Why are you like this? Do you know anything about this? Do you know anything about the test? He is trucking us, right?”

Louis shook his head 

Harry was now breathing difficulty “ he is, right? He .. oh God.. say something”

Louis finally raised his head facing Harry “ I am so sorry Harry”

Harry gasped “ what?”

“ I only did this for you, don’t worry, I have a plan.. we just let him take Henry for few days and then you will win the case and adopt the kid..”

“ what?” Harry Said again, putting his hand on his chest to calm down the heart 

“ I couldn’t tell you Harry because I know you will never accept it, and he was threatening me to kill you, he already killed people Harry, and he has people everywhere, he has relatives and friends all over the country.. police officers..oh God Harry please look at me"

Harry was looking down, he took few steps back and then he ran towards his son room, he couldn’t believe this, how could he betray him this way? But it was his only fault, he never learnt how to trust people, he always picked the wrong person to trust, but this time it would cost his a lot, it would cost him his son.  
He opened the room door, Henry was still sleeping, he ran to him and shook him

“ Henry .. wake up"

Henry opened his eyes slowly “ what papa”

Harry was now working on the bag, putting everything he saw in it “ we are leaving”

Henry sat on the bed looking at him “ what? Now?”

“ right now.. now wake up"

Harry was shaking, he couldn’t think clearly, all he knew he wanted to run away from Louis, he had to run away from everyone, he had to a try all over again, he had to rely on himself now. Everything hurt, his chest, his ribs, his back, his muscles, but he had to do something, he had to save his son

“ papa, breath"

Harry looked beside him, and there was Henry standing beside him, full dressed, and holding his back bag  
Harry tried to take a full breath, it didn’t work 

“ we will be okay, don’t worry, I will be fine" Henry said  
Harry didn’t understand, didn’t like what he heard, he zipped the bag “ let’s go"

Henry nodded “ are you okay?”

“ I don’t know Henry, but we will be, right”

Henry smiled “ yes, right, now where is your inhaler?”

Harry shook his head trying again to take a full breath  
“ let’s go"

He grabbed his son hand, and he walked outside the room and they together stormed towards the door

“ God, Harry please listen to me, it’s doesn’t have to work this way"

Louis tried to touch Henry to stop them but Harry turned to face him “ don't touch him, don’t touch my son... stay away from us" Harry yelled 

“ Harry..”

“ no, no.. I still can’t..” he shook his head “ I trusted you, how could you do this to me"

Louis froze looking at Harry and Harry could see tears fill his eyes, he shook his head and he headed towards the door again, but once he opened the door, there was Hector standing right in front of him, 

“ going anywhere?” he asked smirking 

Harry gasped and took a step backwards hiding Henry behind him 

Hector got inside and he looked at Louis “ hello Louis, you were right, that short cut saved me a lot of time"

Harry closed his eyes, swallowing all his anger and betrayal down.

“ oh that’s him, my son"

Harry opened his eyes and he saw Hector walking closer to Henry, but Harry stood again in front “ stay away"

Hector sighed “ oh Harry, stop it .. it’s over now"

Harry was still looking at him, thinking of anyway to run, anything

“ I have the results Harry, the results that Louis helped me doing.. I know you are sad and shocked now, but let’s face it.. it’s over, I am his father and actually you kidnapped my son"

“ what?”

Hector looked at Henry “ hello there"

But Henry looked down and he didn’t move, Harry “ you will never take him Hector, he is my son, he doesn’t even know you"

“ whose fault is it?” Hector yelled 

Harry shook His head “ no, you can’t.. you can’t have him it’s not going to work..” 

Then they all heard the sirens of the police cars  
“ what the hell Hector?” Louis said running towards the Windows 

Hector smiled and looked at Louis “ oh come on Louis, I know you, I know all your games, I mean come on we have been together for six months.. I know you always pick yourself no matter what, I know you like Harry .. so I have to make everything right and legal"

Then two police officers entered the house, they looked at the three men who was watching them eyes wide 

“ this is him officer" Hector said pouting at Harry  
The police officers were walking towards Harry, when Louis stood in front of him “ what are you doing, who are you?”

One of the officers showed Louis his badge so as the other, then they looked at Harry “ Harry styles, you are under arrest for kidnapping a minor"

Harry couldn’t talk, he just stared at them, his mind didn’t work, his legs didn’t work, he looked at Henry who was crying silently now 

“ he didn’t kidnap him, he is his guardian..”

Hector “ I dropped it, he is now not his guardian"

“ since when?” Louis asked frowning

“ this morning” Hector smirked 

“ you fucking promised you won’t hurt him" Louis cursed while the police officers was going to handcuff Harry 

But then Harry suddenly pushed the officer and he took his son in his lap and he put his behind him 

“ this is not going to happen"

“ Harry, calm down" Louis tried, while the officers put out their guns and levelled it to Harry 

Harry shook his head “ he can’t have him, he is not good ad a father, I am his father, I am the one who know him, please, please don’t do this"

One of the officers said “ Mr Styles, we understand how hard this is .. but..”

“ no you don’t, he is eight for God sake, he wants him now.. Why?”

Hector “ he is my son, I can have him whenever I want him" 

“ please..” Harry tried again looking at the officers 

Louis “ Harry, you have to let him take him"

Harry looked at Louis “ please” he cried “ do something”

Louis looked down, then Harry felt a small hand on his forearm, he looked behind him and he saw Henry looking at him

“ I will be okay"

Harry “ no"

“ yes, papa, I will be fine"

He then hugged his father, he looked at the officers “ please, put your gun down, I am going with him"

Harry was still looking at his son, who looked again at him, he hugged Harry again “ I will be okay"

Harry was now crying, Henry hugged him tight and so as Harry, Henry whispered in his father’s ear “ he was trying to protect you, I know you will both find a way"  
Then he let go, 

“ don't go..” Harry tried,  
but he felt everything was betraying him, he couldn’t breath, and everything got blurred, he then he felt the police officers were walking g towards him, he was looking at Henry who walked and stood beside Hector, he looked again at Harry, and Harry felt the hand cuffs were now on his hands

“ can you hear me, Harry are you okay?”

he knew whose voice was that, but he didn’t bother looking at Louis, he kept staring at Henry and slowly he felt his legs gave up on him, and then he saw dark.

 

Dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw white, he saw light. He closed it again his head was hurting bad and he felt his chest was on fire. What happened?  
Then it hit him, Henry

He bolted up right sighing in the hospital bed looking around him, yes definitely the hospital, then he met Niall's gaze.

Niall was looking at him, eyes opened wide  
“ okay Harry?” Niall asked worried 

Harry looked in front again still fighting the last memory he had, Henry trying to calm him down, Henry walking to Hector who was looking back at Harry smiling.

“ Henry” Harry whispered

Niall “ I know Harry, I know"

Harry looked at his lap, and he couldn’t control his tears anymore, he let them fall freely on his cheeks  
“ I couldn’t save him"

Niall moved and sat beside him on the bed “ you will have him back"

The door was opened and Zayn entered, once he saw Harry sitting on the bed he stopped walking  
“ he is up?”

Niall looked at Zay N, while Harry didn’t looked up  
Zayn walked and stood by Harry, he put his hand on his shoulder “ you gave us a scare Harry”

Harry closed his eye, he didn’t know why exactly happened, he didn’t ask

Zayn sighed “ he is okay, Henry” 

Harry snapped his head up looking at him “ how do you know? He took him, he doesn’t even know the man Zayn, they know nothing about each other" he was panicking

“ calm down, will you? I know because I saw him"

“ what?”

Zayn sighed “ I did, I saw him.. When I knew what happened I knew how will you be when you wake up, so we go there and we saw him, he is actually fine.. doesn’t seem scared or anything only worried about you"

Harry looked again at his lap crying, Zayn gave him his phone and Harry saw a photo do Zayn with Henry at a place he couldn’t recognize, was it Henry's new house  
Harry bit his lip hard that he tasted metallic taste of the blood 

“ I have to see him, I have to take him”

“ you can’t Harry, you can’t get near him"

Harry looked at him frowning, Zayn “ you were supposed to be arrested, remember? Louis tried his best to set you free, and then he came into a temporary agreement”

“ agreement?”

“ yes, he.. Hector... He got Hector a restrained order against you"

Harry felt air leaving his lung for a few seconds “ Fucking Louis did that"

Zayn “ it’s for your best, you were about to be in jail Harry”

Harry whispered “ best?”

Zayn nodded “ Louis said..”

“ fuck him, he is the reason behind all of this, he delivered Henry to him, he betrayed me and I let him, he fucking used me while I just surrender to him, I gave him everything.. Everything Zayn and he guided Hector to my son, he let him take my son from me" Harry yelled crying 

Zayn stayed silent, 

“ he was going to take him anyway” it was Niall  
Harry shifted his eyes to Naill, and then he looked at his lap again, 

“ he did this to save your life"

“ stop .. stop, just please stop with huge words. He used to tell me he would kill me, why would he kill me, he took his son without killing me.. Fuck my son, he took my son"

“ he is dangerous” Zayn tried 

“ you don’t know that, we know nothing, I just believed what I was told, by Louis, who happened to be his boyfriend”

“ no he is not" Zayn said “ they broke up long time ago"

“ I don’t fucking care Zayn, right now I want my son back and I will it without out"

“ you can’t.. He is the one who is raising the case"

“ I don’t need him near me anymore, I don’t need to see his face I don’t..”

“ calm down" it was Niall when he looked at how Harry’s heart was beating crazy 

Harry “ don’t tell me to calm down, how am I supposed to do this.. He took him Niall, and I was watching and I was helpless and weak” he looked down “ I let him down, I let my sister down"

Zayn sighed “ you will have him back"

Harry looked at Zayn “ I..” then he looked down again keeping all his fears inside, he had a belief that he won’t be able to see him again 

 

****** 

It was the evening when Louis decided to get inside Harry’s room and have the talk, he knew how crazy he was since he opened his eyes and he had every right, so Louis had to talk to make him understand.  
He was about to open the door when the door was opened and Liam rushed outside 

Louis was looking at him worried, but Liam took a deep breath “ don’t get in now"

“ I have to talk to him"

Liam shook his head but Louis could see tears dancing in his eyes “ what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

Liam wiped his tears hastily shaking his head  
“ I know you Liam, you were crying"

Liam sighed he closed his eyes “ he blames me"

Louis frowned “ but it’s my fault”

Liam “ and he knew you through me, so basically I helped”

Louis bit hi lower lip “ he will understand when I talk to him"

Liam “ I know, but.. Harry has been my friend since long time now, so hearing him begging me to stay away from his ruined life is actually pretty much"

Louis felt guilt strike again through his chest “ he will understand, look at Niall and Zayn at the start and now when they understand.. He will get it"

Liam nodded and looked down without saying a word,  
Louis moved to open the door but Liam said “ he is extremely angry"

“ I can take it" Louis smiled understanding.

He opened the door, and he took a deep breath and put his feet inside Harry’s room.

Harry was resting his head on the pillow pressing his fingers on his eyes, was he crying too?

Louis couldn’t forget what happened, when Harry suddenly forgot how to breath, when he fell on the floor not moving and not breathing turning purple before louis's eyes, his son eyes 

He still remember how Henry helped Louis to bring Harry back to conscious, he told him about Harry’s asthma and he told him that he couldn’t find Harry’s inhaler anywhere, he still can see how the officers carried him and how they all rushed to the nearest hospital, and how barely they could save him.

“ Harry”

Once Harry heard Louis voice he moved his fingers and yes, defiantly he was crying 

“ what the hell are you doing...”

“ Harry, please let me explain.."

“ how dare you? How dare you come here?” Harry was trying to leave his bed but he was hooked to the wires, he didn't care, he left his bed pulling his arms about of the wires and needles didn’t give a shit about the pain in his body and now in his hands

He ran towards Louis and then he pushed him very hard and he trapped him to the wall

“ what do you want? What else do you want from me? I don’t know why? What did I do to you"

Harry was obviously weak, Louis could push him by one hand, but he didn’t move, he didn’t resist or even tried to protect himself

“ what do you want now?” he yelled 

“ Harry, please, I can explain”

“ I don’t care.. I don’t fucking care, you destroyed my life, after everything I .. I..”

The grab was getting weaker, his voice was getting weaker, he was losing his remaining power, and he was about to pass out.

Harry was falling on the ground but Louis helped him by supporting his body, Harry put his hand on his head and squeezed his eyes shut, he was obviously in a great amount of pain.

Louis helped Harry to sit in the bed again looking at his hand that was bleeding now, Louis gasped and held it and he tried to clean the blood by the tissues, but Harry snapped his hand away.

When Louis looked back at him, Harry was looking at him eyes full of anger and despise

“ get out of here" Harry said with a cracked voice, he was trying to yell, he tried 

“ I am not leaving Harry unless you understand”

Harry closed his eyes again “ I can’t look at you, I don’t want to hear any word coming from your filthy mouth, now get the hell out of here"

Louis was expecting that, so he took a deep breath “ not until you listen to me”

Harry then looked at him “ what do you have to say? I don’t care what was your plan? I don’t care if you have a fucking explanation because you could have told me, you knew he was coming you gave him the address for God sake. And now I can't even see him,You could have told me”

Louis shook his head “ no, I couldn’t”

Harry didn’t talk and Louis proceeded “ you would never accept, and you would run away and this will make it worse”

“ so taking my son away is better”

“ it’s temporary Harry”

“i didn’t need this, you promised me everything will be okay, how is this okay?”

“ it’s for your own safety..”

“ stop saying this" he yelled again

Louis “ but it’s the truth, if I told you, you would ruin everything and Hector will not think twice to pull the trigger”

Harry yelled again “ why? Is he a gang leader? What are you talking about"

Louis sighed “ he is dangerous”

“ you are not saying anything Louis” still yelling

“ I need you to calm down so I can talk"

“ I won’t Louis, I won’t, how could you ask me to calm down when my son is scared and alone where he suffers, how could you ask me to calm when he is not sleeping at his bed feeling safe with his father"

Louis could feel Harry’s worries and pain, he sighed “ he won’t hurt him”

Harry “ no one knows what he is doing to him" Harry said calmer, he looked more exhausted and could barely open his eyes 

“ your son is strong Harry, he knows what to do"

“ he is a kid"

“ he is a smart kid, I trust him"

Then it hit Harry, he opened his eyes and looked at Louis 

“ did he know?” suddenly he remembered his son last words 

Louis looked down, “ oh God” Harry sighed 

Louis “ I had to prepare him"

Harry shook his head “ no, no, you didn’t.. I had to protect him from this, he didn’t have to live through this"

“ you can’t protect him forever Harry, it’s his life too"

“ he is a kid" Harry back to yelling again

“ oh God Harry, would you please stop yelling and start listening”

Harry was still looking at him angrily but he didn’t talk  
“ I know what to do Harry, I never meant to hurt you, but he was going to take him sooner or later, with or without my help. I had to make sure you would be safe.. He almost killed you few days ago, I had to do something”

“ you betrayed me" Harry whispered

“ no, I did what I had to do, to save you, to protect you"

“ why?”

“ why what?”

“ why do you think he will hurt me, why does he want Henry suddenly and immediately”

Louis sighed and he looked down, Harry was scared “ please tell me there is no reason behind it"

Louis looked at Harry “ but there is"

“ what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the reason? Any idea?


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was unhooking all the wires that was attached to his arms and chest, Louis was watching him while sitting on the chair next to Harry 

“ Harry what are you doing?” he asked but he expected that same behaviour from Harry when he told him about Hector and his attention with his son.

Harry didn’t answer, he didn’t look at Louis, he jumped up from the bed and he walked towards where his clothes were

He started dressing his pants first while Louis was still watching him

“ you won’t go anywhere, Harry”

Harry ignored and then he took off the hospital gown and he held his shirt while he was looking around him searching for something

“ Harry, would you please,listen" Louis said leaving his chair “ you can’t leave now, you still need some rest"

Harry bent down and looked under the chairs and the bed “ where is my shoes?” he asked himself, and Louis realized Harry wasn't even listening

Louis moved and stood in front of Harry, Harry finally met his eyes “ where is my shoes?”

“ Harry..”

“ where is it?” Harry shouted and Louis could hear the panic in his voice

Louis nodded “ okay, we will find your shoes but you need to listen to me okay"

Harry stopped looking around and he looked at Louis' eyes, and it hurt louis to see how his eyes looked now, how weak and lost they looked

“ you still need help"

“ I need my son"

Louis shook his head “ your son is safe Harry”

Harry shook his head again and then he gave Louis his back and he dressed his shirt and then started looking again for his shoes

“ he is safer with him"

Harry ignored Louis again, he was lost in his own thoughts, in his own world,

Finally he found the shoes, he hastily took it from under the table beside the bed and he wore it immediately trying to support his body by leaning in the chair as a dizziness spell hit him out of no where.  
Louis was watching and when he saw he was about to fall, he rushed to support his arm, 

“ I need to save my son” Harry said and Louis saw the tears fell on his cheeks

“ Harry..”

“ I don’t need your help, I don’t need you, I will get my son back to me"

He left louis' hand that was supporting him, and he walked to the door

“ if you got any close to Henry, you will get arrested Harry, how can you have him back while you are in jail" Louis was still trying 

Harry stopped but once Louis finished Harry turned to face him and he yelled “ that was your fault"

Louis was surprised, he then nodded and looked down “ I know how do you see things, but I have a plan .and I will explain everything later"

Harry chuckled “ yeah right, now what? Are you going to guide me to the jail now"

Louis frowned “ Harry I am trying to help"

“ how?” another yell

Harry then walked to get closer still yelling “ ever since I met you and my life got complicated, he wouldn’t find me if you weren’t there, he wasn’t even looking for US he was watching you, he needed his ex back to help him to run away from the country and now you gave him my son so he can take him and run away with him, how is this helping Louis?” Louis knew that was what Harry thinking. Harry didn't know the truth and Louis couldn't say it now, Harry wouldn't even believe him.

Louis sighed “ please, I need you to trust me in this.. I know what I ..”

“ trust you?” Harry asked frowning “ again?”

Louis “ I know what I am doing”

Harry shook his head “ I can’t, I can’t trust you again, you already had your chance"

Louis was panicking now “ what do you mean Harry”

“ I mean, I don’t need you, I don’t need your help, I will get my son by myself”

“ no"

Harry was leaving again when Louis grabbed his wrist “ he will kill you"

 

Harry looked at Louis , and then he left the whole room leaving Louis alone.

 

****** 

 

“ no nothing Louis, he didn’t call me, I don’t know what to do I am losing my mind" Zayn said through the phone to Louis.

Louis was driving his car looking at Harry in the streets, but he had an idea that was literally killing him, he was scared that Harry might go to Hector and do something crazy.

Louis put the phone beside him, after Zayn promised him he would call if he got anything from Harry.  
Louis took a deep breath, Harry had been missing for the last twelve hours, and no one knew where he was.  
Louis phone rang again, And without even looking at the caller name he answered

“ where is my son Louis?” first thing Louis heard 

Louis got frozen and he couldn’t really think

“ I swear to God I will do whatever it takes, he doesn’t know what he is doing, he can’t protect him, they will find them and they will kill both of them"

Louis was panicking “ what happened?”

Hector yelled again “ you tell me what happened?”

Louis sighed trying to control himself “ where are you?”

Hector “ really?”

“ I don’t know what is going on, I told Harry what you told me , and he just.. He disappeared and no one knows where is he" Louis trying to calm down “ now, where are you, we need to think clearly”

Hactor sighed “ my place, I am waiting”

And without a second thought, Louis drove right away to Hector.

 

*****   
“ you were not supposed to tell him all of this Louis, this is a lot more that what we agreed to" hector said pacing the office in his big house.

Louis was sitting on the chair in front of the beg desk watching Hector “ I couldn’t lie to him, not anymore. I didn't tell him the whole truth too but no more lies, he still believes you took his son legally, he still believes those were real cops that day"

Hector sighed and he stopped walking and he moved towards Louis “ he put his life and my son's life in danger"

Louis looked at him “ you put your son life's in danger, you put their both lives, I know he would do this when he knows, but I didn’t know it would be that fast"

Hector sighed “ I know I did a mistake”

“ mistake? Mistake? Are you serious?”

“ I didn’t know it will get this far Louis. I didn’t know they would know about him"

“ you were looking for him of course they will find out about him" then he shook his head in anger and frustration “ I don’t know what were you thinking, how could you be this reckless” he chuckled sarcastically “ and I thought you really wanted your son because you needed him, because you needed to make it up for him, you fooled me really good"

Hector looked at Louis “ of course I needed him, I always need him, but I know he is wouldn’t be safe with me"

“ and now he will be?”

“ yes, now I am stronger, I can protect him"

Louis closed his eyes “ you can’t protect him Hector, you went too far, you killed the man’s son and now he wants revenge”

“ I didn’t know who he was, I didn’t want to kill him Louis, you know that, you were there I was trying to protect myself, I was trying to save us"

Louis stood up trying to forget that night “ no one needed to be saved if you didn’t get involved in this shit, he is a drug dealer you knew who he was, you stole the drugs from their house after trusting you”

“ I was a kid"

“ you were not a kid, it happened two years ago, you stole them, they found out and when they asked for their drugs or money you killed his son"

Hector sighed “ I wasn’t me, I was high and .. I was.. damn .. I was under the influence of the white powder, what do you think I should do when he threatened me while you were sleeping upstairs”

Louis shook his head “ I don’t know how I let you do this, I don’t know how I helped you hiding the body, and then now you are threatening me”

Hector sighed “ I just wanted my son, I have to protect him, I wasn’t there for him at his early life and certainly I won’t be the one who is responsible for his death"

Louis looked at him and he knew Hector meant every word he was saying 

“ I am not a bad guy Louis, you know me. I was scared. And I wasn’t thinking clearly, I did a horrible mistake when I was an addict and I know I will have to pay for it now, but he is my son we are talking about"

Louis shook his head in frustration “ he is not you son, he is Harry’s”

Hector nodded “ I know, Harry was more than I can ever ask for, but I can’t ... if they found them, they will kill them"

Louis “ then how could you let him disappear under your eyes, with all you men outside.. how could he got in and took the boy and left without any one seeing him”

Hector took a deep breath “ I don’t know, we weren’t home I was taking care of something. And when I got back the one I put in Henry's protection was unconscious and Henry is not here"

Louis frowned “ are you sure it was Harry?”

Hector nodded “ the camera show him"

Louis sighed “ I will call his friend to look for him again"

Hector nodded “ you do that"

Louis was leaving when Hector said “ Louis, I am really sorry.. I know I promised I won’t hurt you again”

Louis sighed “ you kept stalking me Hector”

Hector “ because I care, I wanted to make sure you were okay"

“ you could lead them to me"

Hector shook his head “ never, I will always protect you, and now I will protect the boy you love"

Louis frowned, Hector “ I know you love Harry, you truly do, it’s not fake ad you keep telling me I know it’s true”

Louis looked down “ he doesn’t deserve all this, I mean you almost killed him in that accident "

Hector “ I was trying to scare him, get them back. Let me protect all of you and when it’s finished, he can take Henry back, and make sure no police involved they still believe I won the case right?”

Louis again nodded, Hector “ good, and they don’t know about the fake police that came with me?”

Louis again shook his head “ no, no one knows, they still believe you won the case and Harry has a   
restraining orders, they believe you are only trying to have your son back, I told them I saw you killing someone before and you were threatening me if I didn’t help you might kill me and Harry, they don't even know what I told Harry"

 

Hector took a deep breath “ thank you"

Louis shook his head and then he left the office, even though he knew he was helping Hector from the start, from the day Hector told him everything about the bad people who wanted to kill his son till this exact moment, but he felt ache in the heart, Hector was doing the right thing by protecting his son, Harry was doing the right thing by protecting his son too. Louis was the only one who knew the whole truth, and yet he couldn’t tell anyone the whole truth, not yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying

When Harry returned back to the motel he put his son in, Henry was still sleeping, he put the food he bought down on the table, and then he lied his aching body on the bed next to Henry. 

He looked at his son, he was sleeping peacefully, Harry remembered that Henry refused to leave with Harry last night, and Harry somehow predicted that kind of unexplained reaction, but he was thankful that he prepared himself for this, he injected his little son with some anaesthetic and Henry fell asleep ever since. It was safe Harry made sure that it was safe, but he was still checking his son from time to time.

Harry finally sighed, thinking of how awful his life had become, last month everything was completely perfect, he was living happily with Henry, his restaurant was doing okay, his mind was doing okay. Right now nothing was okay, he had no idea how his restaurant was working by t he trusted Zayn, and he knew Zayn would do whatever it takes to keep Harry's business fine. His mind was eating him alive, he had no idea if his plan was going to work, he had no idea if he can make it safe out of here, all he knew now that his son wasn’t safe, people were looking for him to get him killed, all he knew that he had to save his son no matter what, he knew he was putting his life in danger but he didn’t care. He would save his son and that was the only thing that mattered.

Harry closed his eyes, he hadn’t been sleeping for the last three days, but he had to keep his focus, he had to think right and never lose his attention not for a second.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket, ever since he left the hospital and he didn’t look at his phone, although it didn’t stop vibrating but he didn’t care. But somehow he thought why not? He fished his phone out of his pocket and took a look and he gasped.

45 missed call from Zayn, 40 missed call from Louis, 32 missed call from Niall, 30 missed call from Gigi, 25 from Liam

He ignored the missed call and he checked the texts 

“ Fine Harry don’t answer, just please tell me you are okay" that was the last message from Zayn

 

“ please tell me you are okay" that was Niall

 

“ Harry, just answer the phone, I can help" That was Louis, but Harry chuckled when he read the last message, he then tossed his phone beside him on the bed.

 

“ dad?” 

Harry looked beside him at his son bed, Henry was sitting on his bed looking puzzled around him, then he met his father's eye looking very confused

“ what happened?” Henry asked.

Harry smiled and sat beside him “ how do you feel? Does your head hurt?”

Henry looked at his father eyes still lost and full of fears 

“ dad, what did you do? Where are we?”

Harry closed his eyes trying to remain calm, Henry “ dad, you didn’t.. oh my God, what did you do"

“ I saved you"

Henry then jumped out of his bed, and he looked through the window “ oh my God, where are we? Does Louis know where we are? What about Hector?”

Harry frowned “ of course not, no one knows, what is wrong with you, I am saving you from him, he is dangerous”

“ he is trying to protect us, he will save us"

Harry shook his head “ I don’t know what he told you, and I don’t know how you got brainwashed that easy, what ever Louis or Hector told you it’s not the truth"

Henry was really panicking “ you don’t know that, I have heard them the other day, he said to Louis he will give me back to you once we are saved”

Harry frowned “ what did you hear?”

Henry shook his head and he looked through the window again, Harry “ no one is there, now come here and sit, eat something and tell me"

Henry didn’t move, but Harry walked towards him and he put his hand on henry's shoulder, Henry turned his back to face Harry 

“ they will kill you" Henry whispered

Harry shook his head “ no one is going to kill me, alright? Everything will be okay, just trust me in that"

Henry slowly nodded and Harry knew that his kid wasn’t paying it, but Henry moved anyway and sat on the ned, Harry followed him and then he gave him a small sandwich out of the bag, Henry took the sandwich and then Harry gave him the milkshake he bought him.

Henry started to eat looking down, Harry felt his son fears and it hurt his heart, it hurt him how he wasn’t feeling secured with his father 

“ you know I won’t let anything hurt you"

Henry looked at him, Harry continued “ what happened earlier won't happen again, I trusted the wrong man"

“ he is not the wrong man”

Harry ignored his son comment “ I will do whatever it takes to protect you, nothing is going to happen to you, I am so sorry Henry that I put you through this"

Henry shook his head “ It’s not your fault, I know you were trying to do the right thing, I know you were trying to make your sister happy"

Harry bit his lower lip, then he asked “ did Hector tell you anything?”

Henry nodded “ we talked , yeah"

“ about?” 

Henry put his sandwich beside him on the table, and he played with the cup in his hand “ I was scared, when I saw you not breathing and not responding..” he looked at Harry “ I was scared, I tried to help you with Louis.. but you weren’t responding at all, so we went to the hospital with Hector friends, and we didn’t leave until we made sure you were completely okay"

Harry didn’t know any of this

“ when you were about to wake up, Hector told me we should leave, and Louis told me it was okay to go with him, and if anything happened he will tell me, but you were fine and when Zayn came to see me he told me you were okay"

Harry nodded 

“ anyway, when I went to Hector's home, he showed me my room and damn it dad it’s really big, very bid but it doesn’t feel like home.. like our home”

Harry tried to smile

“ I couldn’t sleep at the first day, and when Hector came to wake me up he saw me sitting on the bed crying”

And it hurt

“ I was weak dad, and scared about you, and I don’t know if I should trust Hector or not, Louis told me to trust him and he would never hurt me but.. I was still scared"

Harry put his hand on his son thigh and squeezed softly, 

“ when he saw me crying he told me you were okay, he just called Louis and he told him you were okay, and he asked me to call Louis myself”

Harry wondered how did he son trusted Louis that easily, and that much after what he did to them, but he didn’t ask, he didn’t comment, he wanted his son to finish what he had to say

“ he told me I will be back to.you the minute he knew everything is fine and safe. He promised me he would never show up again in our lives, and he apologized for not being there from the start, he said he knew he did a great mistake by leaving me and not even ask about me, but he said he knew I was safe and happy with you"

 

Harry was not expecting any of this

“ he told me he knew there was nothing to do to me to make up for what he did to me and ... to Gemma”

Harry almost gasped, did he mentioned Gemma

“ he cried.. When he mentioned Gemma.. I mean mom, he cried, he said he knew he let her down and she didn’t deserve any of this, he knew he was a bad guy but he was trying to make things right now, but he was in too deep"

Henry finally looked at him “ he said my life and yours are in danger, and he was the only one who can protect us, he said if you were away from me you would be saved and now we are together again and I..”

Henry shook his head “ he have to go back dad, please”  
Harry was shocked, because he didn’t believe any word Hector said to Henry, he didn’t believe he changed, he didn’t believe he was really helping 

“ go back? Where? To Hector"

“ yes"

Harry left the bed, completely angry “ oh my God, I can’t believe you. Do you trust him? After what he did to you? To us, he true dot kill me"

Henry “ he is the only one who knows how to save us, dad do you know there are bad guys who are looking for me, right? How are you going to save me if they showed up"

Harry was shocked for the start, then “ I will do what I ..”

“ you will get yourself killed, and then get me killed, is this how you are gonna save us" His son interrupted 

“ what are you talking about?”

Henry left his bed too “ he has people, Hector, he has guns and people work for him, they know what they are doing, they will protect us, dad please, I am scared”

Harry was scared now too “ nothing will happen to you baby"

“ I am scared about you, I don’t want you to get hurt again, you are the only one I have"

Harry again was shocked, he didn’t know when did his grew old this much 

“ don’t worry, don’t worry about me at all. I will be fine, we will be fine"

Henry looked down, Harry walked and sat beside him and gave him his sandwich back.

 

It was three hours later, when Henry drifted into sleep again, Harry decided they will move at night, he didn’t want to drive through the day and drew any attention to them , and then he Harry’s phone went off again.

It was Zayn, he decide to answer

“ yes Zayn"

“ thanks God" first thing Zayn said “ are you okay? Where are you?”

“ I am fine Zayn, everything is fine, so stop worrying about me, all of you"

“ we can’t stop Harry, do you realize what did you do? Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself and your son in"

Harry sighed “ I am aware of it thank you so much"

“ no you are not, if you are, then you will get your stubborn area here"

“ oh God, Zayn please, I will be fine"

“ no, you are not..”

Then Harry heard some noises coming from the other line and then 

“ Harry, please listen to me" it was Louis

Harry closed his eyes “ I can’t believe you, what are you doing with Zayn”

“ please trust me Harry” Louis said nervously

“ never, never again" Harry said getting angry, 

“ Harry, listen to me, just come here and we will talk, please,please baby” 

Harry shook his head in anger “ stop, stop"

Then he hanged up throwing the phone away 

 

***** 

It was early morning. Harry finally got some sleep, but what wake him up was sound of the screeching tires in front of their room, Harry jumped up but he saw Henry was obviously awake sitting on his bed, hugging his knees.

“ what happened?” Harry asked running towards the window to see who was there.

“ I am sorry" henry said

Then the door was banging

“ Harry open the door" that was Zayn's voice

Harry looked at Henry “ what did you do?” Harry felt betrayed again, but his son was the one this time.

“ open the door Harry, we don’t Have time" 

Harry closed his eyes, and he couldn’t stop the pain in His chest, and the sting in his eyes 

“ why?” He asked his son

“ they are coming Harry, please open the door”

Finally Harry opened the door, and Zayn along side with Louis were standing in front of him

Zayn yelled “ why the hell did you do this?”

Then together they entered, Zayn looked at Henry “ did you pack your stuff?”

Henry nodded, but Harry again was shocked “ what are you doing?”

Louis was looking at Harry who looked at him now “ what are you doing here?”

Then he looked at Zayn “ are you together now? How did you know I am here?”

Zayn held Henry's hand “ let’s go"

Harry shook his head and then yelled “ no, no"

Zayn sighed “ Henry called me, he sent me your location”

Harry shook his head and now tears were on his cheeks 

“ Harry, we have to go" Zayn Said again

Harry didn’t move

“ Harry” it was louis this time “ I know you are angry, and I know you feel betrayed, but please let us help you and in will explain everything later"

Harry was still staring at the three of them, then he looked at Henry 

“ I was doing everything I can for you" Harry said with broken voice to Henry 

Henry didn’t talk, he squeezed Zayn's hand and he cried   
Then they heard sound of cars 

Zayn ran and looked through the window “ shit, they are coming” then he looked at Harry “ let’s go Harry, come on"

Harry was looking between them, then Henry said crying “ please, dad, let’s go"

He looked at Louis who was still staring at him, Harry couldn’t think, couldn’t clear his head, the adrenaline was blocking his thinking and he felt he just had to obey them, it was Zayn after all, his best friend, but again it was Louis, the one who betrayed him

Louis finally said still looking at Harry “ go Zayn, I am staying with him, Hector's men are on the way"

Zayn looked at Louis “ no, they will kill you"

Louis looked at Zayn “ call Hector.. He will tell you where to go, we will be fine" 

“ I can’t” Zayn said

Harry was still thinking and his mind was going crazy 

“ go, Zayn” Louis yelled now

Then Zayn looked at Harry whole the cars were getting closer

“ Harry, please” Zayn sincerely begged him

Harry finally looked at them all and said 

 

“ let’s go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next

When Louis opened the door, he could see the cars getting closer

“ come on, let’s go, let’s go"

Harry held Henry's hand tight and he followed Zayn outside.

Once they were outside, Harry was shocked, there were four huge cars coming towards them, his heart was beating so fast, he was shaking and he felt something bad was going to happen

“ come on Harry"

Louis yelled, while Zayn held Henry’s hand and started to run, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand he knew Harry wasn’t still totally okay and he was so nervous, he saw the panic in Harry's eyes and he wished to move it away, but there was no time for reassuring words, the situation was already bad and Harry's life was really in huge danger now 

“ come on Harry”

Harry was still staring at the coming cars “ who are these people?"

Louis pulled Harry's hand and he ran towards their car, when they were just in front of the car, they started to hear gun shots, Harry left Louis and covered Henry and he looked at the cars again, then he was pushed down 

“ fuck, the tires are flat" Zayn yelled

Louis was putting his full body over Harry in a protective way and he also was looking at the cars and the men who was shooting at them, he then looked at the tires and he didn't know what to do

Then they heard sound of cars coming from the other directions, when they looked they saw two huge cars stopped 

Louis felt releaved for a second, those were Hector men 

“ come on" one of the men yelled from the car

Louis “ they are Hector's men, come on"

It happened in seconds, Harry and Henry were on their way to the car while Zayn was in front of them  
The gun shots were too loud and too heavy, 

“ stop" a man shouted from behind 

Harry looked back for a second but then he found himself on the ground, he tripped and fell on his face, then he felt hands on his back, Louis was helping him to stand, the gun shots were now closer, he looked at Henry and he saw him in Zayn's lap inside the car, he was safe.

Then he saw the car's door was closed and the car disappeared in front of his eyes, Harry jumped up and was going to run towards the car, they couldn’t leave him behind, he had to be with Henry 

Again he was on the ground but this time Louis was lying in front of him. At the start he didn’t know what was happening, he saw two people in front of him yelling to them

“ get in the car, we can handle this"

Louis slowly sat beside Harry 

“ shit, you are hurt" one man shouted and no, Harry wasn’t hurt, he didn’t feel any pain. Then he looked at Louis who was sitting now beside him on his knees, Louis was looking at his shoulder , and Harry could see the blood

“ can you walk?” the man asked shooting towards the other guys, trying to shield Harry and Louis 

“ yes, yes” Louis said and he looked at Harry, Harry was still staring at louis's shoulder, his shirt was getting soaked with blood and Louis could see the fears in Harry's eye “ I am okay"

Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh “ let’s go"

Harry finally met louis's eye and he nodded, Louis looked at the two men 

“ now?”

The two men were shooting at the others, then they said “ now"

Harry and Louis ran towards the car followed by the men who were covering their backs.

Once they were all inside the car , they drove too fast  
“ is it and?” the man who was driving said looking at Louis through the rear window

Harry looked at Louis, Louis's face was pale now, sweaty, and his hands were visibly shaking 

“ I don’t know, I think I am shot" Louis said with a shaky voice 

Louis tried to look at the wound but it was in the back, so Harry helped him and he could see the hole in Louis's shoulder and he said frantically, he was about to lose his conscious himself 

“ shit, shit, he is hurt bad"

“ he will be alright” the other man said looking at Louis  
Louis said weakly “ it’s okay curly"

Harry looked at Louis, and he was now crying “ why did you do this?”

Louis smiled “ it’s okay, you are safe now"

Then Louis slowly closed his eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore, he welcomed the darkness and he gave up.

******* 

Louis was admitted to the hospital, Harry was losing his mind, he wanted to see his son, and he wanted to stay with Louis, Louis just saved his life and he couldn’t leave him alone.

It was very dangerous for Harry to get to the hospital, it was dangerous to even move alone. The two men from earlier didn’t leave his side and when he was being crazy trying to run to get to his son, they called Zayn for him and Zayn assured him everything was okay, he even talked to Henry, and it was when He finally calmed down a little.

He was taken to Henry, that what he was told, he was in the car with the two men and they drove him far from the hospital, when they started to move out the town Harry again felt sceptical

“ where are we going?” he asked looking through the window 

The one behind the wheel said “ you will be safe"

Harry had to believe, he had no other options “ you promised you will get me back to Louis?”

They didn’t talk

Harry sighed “ please, I need to make sure he is okay"

The other man answered “ don’t worry, he will be okay, he is not alone, his friend Payne is with him now, and he is under good protection"

Liam?

Harry looked between them “ what are you going to do with me then? “

“ we will keep you safe Harry till this all ends”

“ how?” Harry said angrily

The one who was driving sighed “ you will need to talk to Hektor about this"

 

Harry crossed his arm on his chest, he was feeling helpless , he was helpless he didn’t know what to do, how to set himself free, and even if he could, he knew it wasn’t safe.

“ thank you” Harry finally said “ for saving me, you put your lives in danger for me"

The two men looked at each other, then the one who was driving smiled “ we are glad you are okay Harry, we will make sure you stay okay"

The other man said “ you can get some sleep, we still have an hour"

Harry was looking through the window, he wanted to sleep anyway “ can i talk to Henry again?”

“ oh Harry, I think he is sleeping now, you will see him very soon, don’t worry”

Harry closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do, he was sure these guys he could trust, they just saved his life, they just saved Louis's life, they made sure Louis was okay, they didn't leave the hospital until they were sure Louis was out of the surgery.

Harry closed his eyes, he hoped that it was a nightmare, a bad dream, and when he open his eyes next, everything would be okay.

****** 

When he opened his eyes, he felt a hand was on his shoulder 

“ we are here” the one who was driving said.

When he got out of the car, he was shocked, they were in the middle of nowhere, it was big house. Okay he knew hector was rich, but this rich?

He entered the house that o was empty of people bullied filled with huge furniture, he walked with the two men, and then they stopped in front of a big door 

One of the men turned to Harry “ you will find your answer inside"

Harry frowned “ what is this?,”

The two men smiled “ don’t worry, you are safe now"  
But he didn't feel safe at all

They they opened the door for Harry and Harry had to enter

“ thanks God you are okay" Hector said leaving his chair behind the big desk and walked to Harry

He was in Hector's office, great 

“ I am so sorry”

Harry was watching him “ Hector? What is going on? Where is Henry?”

Hector “ he is okay, he is sleeping upstairs, so as your friend Zayn”

Then he sighed “ I am sorry I put your life in danger, I don’t Have any excuse, but I can explain everything to you"

Harry was confused, Hector was talking softly, not like he was when he visited him in the hospital, when He threatened him, not like when he saw him at louis's house when he took Henry away 

“ come on have a seat, I would let you to get some sleep but I know you won’t rest unless you know the truth"

Hector sat on the big sofa in front of the huge desk “ please, have a seat"

Then Harry finally moved to sit, he couldn’t stand any longer anyway , when he sat beside Hector , Hector looked at him 

“ he is exactly like you, no wonder people believed he was your son"

“ he is my son" Harry said without thinking

Hector nodded “ I know”

Then he took a deep breath “ I loved her, your sister, she was the only one I would truly love if I wasn’t gay Harry, you know what I mean right?"

Harry looked down, he didn’t believe him but he needed him to continue anyway 

“ I visited her at the hospital before she died" Harry snapped his head up to him, Hector nodded “ she told me that you wanted to adopt Henry, but you couldn’t because you were too young”

Harry whispered “ you were there?”

Hector nodded “ I tried to apologize for her, I know she didn’t forgive me but I tried, she told me she could understand if I told her earlier. I know it wasn’t enough, and it was too late but I didn’t know she was sick..”

Harry “ why did you run? Why did you break her heart, it's okay to be gay but not to run away from your own son"

Hector “ I was a bad guy Harry, I know you remember me getting drunk and getting high. I was young and stupid, I thought I couldn’t handle a baby at this time, I didn’t want commitment, not to your sister to the baby”

he sighed “ I remember the day I knew about him, I asked her to get rid of him, I still can remember the look in her eyes, it was ... too much, it was when I realized I lost her respect for ever , I won’t be a good man in her eyes again"

“ she waited for you”

Hector nodded “ I got scared, and I run, I promised myself I would never look back again, but when you sent me this photo when he was born, I felt ... lost"

He took a deep breath “ I was so involved in drugs at that time, I couldn’t show up at your door steps to see my baby in that shape, I went to rehab I wanted to get better, it took me so long and when I was finally better I knew about her disease.. When she died I relapsed and it was very bad one, I tried everything Harry, and then it took a different turn, I met bad guys and I was into deep at the industry itself”

“ you were a drug dealer?” Harry asked in disbelief

Hector “ at small scale, but something happened made me stop"

Harry looked at him waiting

“ I saw you" Hector nodded “ three years ago, I saw you suddenly in front of me, you looked okay and healthy, you were buying some clothes for a kid, and I knew it was for Henry, I tried my best not to let you see me, but you did and I could see the panic in your eyes that night, I tried to follow you but I get distracted and then you disappeared.. it was when I called your mom, I tried to deceive her and pretended I didn’t know about Gemma, she told that they are both died, I tried to apologize to her, but she was very tough with me I guess I lost it and I started to yell at her"

Harry nodded, he remembered his mother called crying that night, it was when he decided to leave to Paris for six months 

“ it was when I decided to come clean, and find a way or another to meet Henry”

Harry didn’t talk

“ and then I met Louis, I actually went to his office and decided to find you again somehow, so I told him a fake story so he can help my find you two, I was clean at the beginning, but my enemies at my past showed up again, I owned them money and it was very stressful for me, I tried to be clean for Henry but then I started to lose my temper so I relapsed again and this time things was getting more complicated with everyone, I started to make more enemies, I owned money to a lot of people I was losing my shit, and I was falling in love with Louis at the same time. I don’t know how but that what happened, I tried to be secretive about my life, he had his own doubts and when I decided to tell him my truth, the whole truth, it happened.. I killed someone at my place while Louis was sleeping, he wake up at the sound of the gun shot, and he helped me trying to hide the body, he knew if I didn’t do this I would be dead in the next day because the one I killed was my biggest enemy’s son”

“ is he the one who is trying to hurt Henry?”

Hector looked at Harry and then he nodded “ he never knew what happened to his son, I told Louis all the truth about me and Hnery, and then we broke up and we never met again, I tried to apologize for him I tried to make everything good again, but .. I know how he was feeling, he was scared, I mean he protected me he didn’t tell the police about me, and I made sure nothing would happen to him" 

Harry looked down again 

“ I know you like him, I know he loves you, he just risked his life for you, when he knows you are Henry’s uncle he panicked that he thought he could protect you alone, I am sorry I made him do this to you, but he was only trying to save you"

Harry nodded he then looked at Hector “ why didn’t you tell me?”

Hector chuckled “ Harry, I know you, if I told you anything you will try to save Henry alone, and it would leave to get you and him killed"

He sighed “ I don’t know how did they know about you and Henry, but they started to threaten me, then I know I should find you first, seeing me at that parking lot was the best thing that happened, you disappeared somewhere and you gave me time to think, but I had to scare you, I had to keep you away, I am sorry about that accident”

Harry again nodded, “ I didn’t mean to hurt you"

“ but you did"

Hector “ but I kept you safe at the hospital for couple of days, I talked to Louis, I hardly convinced him with my plan, he wanted it to sound legal so you don’t do anything stupid and try to get near us again, the plan was to keep Henry safe until it’s over, and at that time Louis will convince you that he is working on the adoption paper, that he will prove somehow that I can’t take care of the kid"

Harry “ I believed him, at the start but he betrayed me"

Hector shook his head “ betraying you was the hardest thing he ever did, listen I know Louis, and I know it hurt him so much but he was only trying to help you, he was trying to save you"

Harry shook his head “ he could have told me, it would save us a lot of effort"

“ he wanted to tell you, he wanted to tell you badly but we were worried about Henry”

“ I would never hurt Henry"

“ you would never be able to protect him"

Harry huffed “ now what? Are we stuck here till you end your fights with the bad guys"

Hector “ yes”

Harry left his seat angrily “ yes?”

Hector nodded and said again “ yes Harry, you will stay here till everything is over"

“ and when it’s gonna be over?”

Hector “ soon, I promise”

Harry shook his head in disbelief “ I feel it is like a bad dream"

Hector “ it’s going to end very soon" he left his seat and stood in front of Harry “ I am so sorry Harry, I am so sorry you will have to go through this, but I will make sure everything is okay"

Harry looked at him “ I can’t believe I am trusting you, the drug dealer, the one who hurt my sister and caused her to die very sad"

Hector looked down “ I think you have no other options Harry”

Harry nodded “ what about Louis? Is he safe there?”

Hector nodded “.don’t worry about him, I am taking you to see him as fast as we can"

Harry huffed in frustration “ what about my other friends?”

“ Zayn is here, and Niall is on his way"

“ what?”

Hector shrugged “ I couldn’t risk it", Harry looked down, Hector continued “ I just want to prove that I am not that bad, I will cause you no harm and not to your friends too",

Harry didn’t move his head, still staring at the ground

“ you need some sleep, tomorrow we will talk again”

Harry finally nodded, Hector walked “ I will guide you to your room”

Harry followed him without talking.

***** 

Harry entered the room Hector offered him, it was very large one, with a big king size bed, and while set of couches, a great window that was closed with a curtains now.

He looked at the bed and he saw Henry was sleeping on it, something in his heart ached, Hector after all put him with his son on the same room, he knew how Garry was worried about him and he didn’t want to worry him any more.

Harry sat on the bed beside his son who was deep asleep now, he stroked his hair and he kissed his forehead gently, he had no idea what tomorrow was holding for both of them, some people wanted to kill Henry for his father, his biological father who he never met expect for a few days, Harry closed his eyes helplessly, he hated what he was feeling now and he knew he was too weak to do anything, and right now he was thinking of Louis. The man who took a bullet for Harry, who was lying alone in the hospital, fighting his fears too. Harry was too cruel with him recently, and after what he heard from Hector, he didn’t know if he should forgive him or not. Harry didn’t know anything,  
He took a deep breath and he lied beside Henry. He looked at the boy again, the boy that he once promised his sister he would whatever it takes to keep him safe, to keep him happy. And now after more than six years, he was still ready to keep.his promise, he would keep him safe no matter what, cause Henry was only safe with Harry, and Harry was feeling safe with one person, one person only, Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it, I am not sure about it myself but I like this story and I want you to like it too


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ❤

Louis was sitting on his hospital bed, his hand was on the sling and by the unharmed hand he was holding his cell phone and his face had the biggest frown ever.  
His door was knocked and then Liam entered looking at him with a sad face 

Louis looked at him And he said “ he turned himself in" 

Liam nodded and he sat beside Louis on the white chair 

“ he turned everyone in, actually it was a hard  
settlement we had to take, ten years"

Louis was shocked “ you knew?”

Liam nodded “ I did, he told me about his plan"

“ when?”

“ the day Harry disappeared, he called me and he told me about his plan, he didn’t want to tell you because he knew you would stop him, it was very risky"

Louis nodded “ I wouldn’t stop his though, I would just study it longer"

“ it was his decision” Liam said “ now Henry and Harry are safe, for ever safe"

Louis nodded 

Liam “ so do you, you are safe now"

Louis sighed “ I wasn’t worried about me"

Liam nodded “ he is okay”

“ have you seen him?”

Liam shook his head “ I called him or he called me, he was worried about you"

Louis nodded but he looked at his lap and didn’t talk again 

The door was knocked again and when it was opened Liam past shouted “ Harry!”

Louis jerked his head and looked at Harry, liam was hugging him and he was hugging Liam back, then he looked at Liam's face “ I am okay"

“ I am so sorry Harry” Liam said but Harry smiled and patted his shoulder

Then he looked at Louis and he walked to his direction, Harry looked at Louis shoulder and then he met his eyes “ how are you now?”

Louis swallowed his fear, he was sure Harry was still angry at him, still hurt, he was looking back at Harry

“ you are safe now" Louis said

Harry bit his lower lip and then he took a deep breath and sat beside Louis on the bed “ does it hurt?”

Louis shrugged “ I think I will survive”

Harry nodded “ you are an idiot"

Louis nodded “ I am sorry"

“ don’t you ever do this gain, don’t you ever risk your life for anyone"

Louis frowned “ you are not anyone"

Harry looked down away from Louis' eyes , Louis heard the door was closed and when he looked around h there was no sign for Liam , Liam was giving him the chance to talk

He looked at Harry “.I know you are angry”

Harry didn’t move his eyes, Louis continued “ I know you feel betrayed but I swear to God I was only going this for you"

Harry said “ you should have told me, I mean you told Henry?”

Louis sighed “ I didn’t tell Henry, I was just trying to keep him calm, I didn’t want him to be scared Harry”

“ you fooled me"

Louis looked at Harry, and he saw Harry was crying,  
He put his hand on Harry’s , and he took his hand between his two hands 

“ if I could make it up for you, I would, but I was only trying to protect you, do you realize how sacred I was about you? If I told you, you would do something stupid and you will get hurt and I won’t forgive myself never ever”

Harry looked at him “ I trusted you"

Louis didn’t talk, he was looking at Harry’s eyes and he wished to take all Hussain away 

“ I was a jerk to you while you were only protecting me"

Louis shrugged “ I understand”

Harry shook his head and sniffed “ and then you took a bullet for me"

Louis “ it is okay"

“ it’s not okay, you could get killed Louis, what were you thinking? If something bad happened to you what would you think it will make me feel?”

Louis “ you will forgive me"

“ shut up” Harry whispered, he then wiped his tears with his free hand 

Louis “ you are okay now, I am okay, Henry is okay. This is the closure that I want"

Harry nodded “ you were shot” he said crying again

Louis looked at Harry and his heart melted “ Harry I am fine, please stop thinking this way"

“ I can’t, I keep having those nightmares and it scary"

“ what nightmares?” Louis said playing with his curls 

Harry shrugged then he looked at him “ bad dreams”

Louis nodded he understood that Harry didn’t want to talk about it. He raised Harry's hand to his mouth and he kissed it really soft. Harry smiled and he closed his eyes 

“ is it really over?” he whispered

Louis looked at his face “ yes baby, it’s really over”

Harry took a deep sigh “ I can’t do it any more, I can’t take it Louis, this all shit is too much"

Louis nodded “ I know baby, I know. But look at the bright side, you finally get it over"

Harry looked at Louis frowning “ Hector is in Jail"

Louis nodded “ yeah, is not it what you wanted?”

Harry confused “ what?”

“ you wanted to he Henry’s only father"

“ yeah, but not it’s not an option, his real father had showed up and I didn’t want him to be a drug dealer who put his son's life in danger and now he is in Jail"

Louis nodded “ yeah, you are probably right"

Harry sighed “ he loves him" he looked at Louis “ he was crying when he knew what happened to Hector”

Louis “ he loves you more"

“ it doesn’t work this way, I tried to make him understand, I tried to make him see the true Hector, I mean he tried to be a good person for him, he is in Jail for him"

Louis was looking at Harry in a shock “ you are really something Harry styles" 

Harry looked at him confused, Louis “ after all what he put you through, you are here defending him"

Harry took a deep breath “ I don’t want him to turn to be like me"

Louis looked at him but he didn’t understand, Harry shrugged “ I hate my father, he left us all alone when I turned three, he never asked about us, he wasn’t there for us at all, my mom she lied to us, when we were getting older we were asking a lot of questions, so she eventually told us he was dead, he wasn’t”

Louis nodded, he squeezed Harry’s hand a little when he saw the terms were again in his eyes, Harry sighed “ she didn’t know that I know, I saw him when I was sixteen, he didn’t even recognize me, but I know him, I was still having his picture in my wallet so I know it was him, and you know what he looked okay, he looked perfect, he wasn’t in a bad shape she wasn’t looking sad, no he was happy and he was holding a boy in his hand, I suppose he is his son, so it mad me wondered what we did wrong so he decide to start a new family and forget about us"

Louis “ babe it wasn’t your fault”

Harry nodded approving “ I know, I know it now, but back then it took me days to think what could possibly happened, and I know Gemma was wondering too, so when she had her son and when she knew I was going to adopt him, she begged me not to be another version of dad, she begged me to make him feeling he was the luckiest to have me as a father"

He wiped his tears “ I tried to protect him from that feeling, I tried to make him proud”

“ he is, he is so proud Harry I know”

Harry shook his head “ I don’t know about this. I lied to him”

“ you did it for his own good"

Harry nodded, Louis “ he will know that, one day he will, I promise”

Harry again nodded, then he said “ don’t leave me again"

Louis was shocked at the start but then he smiled “ never"

Then Harry hugged him and Louis wrapped h by his arms, he played with his hair whispering “ I love you” to Harry’s ear.

****** 

Ten months later 

Louis was driving his car, Harry was sitting beside him holding a piece of paper in his hand and looking at it  
“ we are here" Louis said and then he stopped the car , he looked at Harry “ are you ready?”

Harry nodded then he looked at Louis “ I have to do this"

Louis smiled “ whatever you decide, I support you"

Harry smiled and kissed him on his lips and then he opened the door, Louis “ are you sure you don’t want me with you?”

Harry shook his head “ I will be okay"

***** 

Harry was sitting at a big yards, tens of prisoners were sitting with their families and friends , Harry was looking around him and he hated to be here, but he knew he had to.

Then he saw him, Hector was walking towards him, when he saw Harry he frowned and he sat beside him

“ is Henry okay?” first thing he asked 

Harry looked at him and he tried to believe hector concerns “ he is fine, he doesn’t know I am here"

Hector nodded, Harry gave Hector the paper he was holding, Hector frowned and then he took it “ what is it?”

He opened the paper and he saw the cheque he wrote for Harry 

“ we don’t need your money" Harry started “ we were doing okay before you and we sure will be okay now"

Hector was still looking at the cheque “ it’s for Henry, I need him to have everything he wants"

Harry felt offended “ he does, I can afford him, I can buy him anything he wants"

Hector finally looked at Harry “ Harry please, accept the money. It’s the only thing I can do for him, it’s for his best"

Harry shook his head “ staying away is for his best Hector, we don’t need your money, he is my son now, legally my son, I have adopted him and everything is already done, I make the decision here so no we don’t need your money, I will raise him according to our financial, I don’t need your money”

Hector sighed “ okay, then take it for your restaurant, I know you are newly married and the house you bought with Louis coats a lot, I know you want to open a new branch and condoms makeover to the one you already have"

Harry was looking at Hector, he then looked down and he was thinking how to say the coming words without make the situation worse “ Hector, I know what you are trying to do, I know you want to prove to yourself that you tried, I got this. But this money you earned it from selling drugs to people, people like me, people who are couple of years older than Hnery, i don’t want this kind of money in my life, because it would make me feel guilty every time I try to use it"

Hector finally nodded “ I understand, you are right" then he looked at Harry “ let me just put it in bank under Henry’s name, so when he turn eighteen he can make his own mind whether to use it or not" 

“ Hector..”

“ please Harry" he begged “ let me do something right, please I want to feel that there is something right in my life, I need this more than you do" he was crying now.  
Harry was staring at him, he then stood up “ I am sorry Hector” 

Then he walked out of the whole facility. 

When Harry was in front of the car, Louis was already out smoking a cigarette, but when he saw Harry he turned it immediately and looked at him “ how did it go?”

Harry shrugged and entered the car, Louis followed him, he started the car but before he moved he looked at him “ are you okay?”

Harry nodded “ I am okay, I just hope I did the right thing"

Louis smiled “ I am sure you did, you talked to Henry about it right?”

Harry nodded “ I did, and he told me he didn’t need it"

Louis smiled and then he drove away “ so he won’t need it, we can make it all together”

Harry smiled and looked at Louis “ thank you"

Louis looked at him and he held his hand and kissed it “ anytime for you curly”

That nickname 

“ so where to?”

Harry sighed “ I need some coffee"

Louis “ I know a good coffee shop, I take handsome guys to it all the time"

Harry raised a brow “ you do?”

Louis nodded kept smiling “ yeah, I do, would you like to try it?”

“ does this mean you find me handsome?”

Louis looked at him and then he shook his head laughing, they were officially married three months ago, they lived whole together the three of them, and after all Louis was ready for commitment, Harry was the right man and Louis couldn’t lose this chance. Harry always thought that he was safe with Louis, but the truth was , Louis who was safe with Harry, his Harry, his curly Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for sticking with me, you are the best, I love you guys 
> 
> Take care and wait for another works  
> All the love


End file.
